Inked Hearts
by Lucy Wolf Slayer 90
Summary: Betrayed and broken trusts, Serena has changed in many ways, ice walls built around her heart but maybe a young man that visits the local tattoo shop where she works will be able to melt them walls? SxS Serena x Sapphire
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Inside a small shop that smelt of anticeptic and the buzzing of needles in the background, a young 16 year old blonde with shoulder length blonde hair was sat back on a black leather chair, she was wearing a black tank top with loose black trousers. Her crystal blue eye's held ice cold hatred in them although she wasn't hating anything at the moment they had just become like that over time.

"Alright sweetie, let's get this baby done! It's such a beautiful design." Spoke a woman with raven black hair in a messy bun, tattoo's going from her neck all the way down her right arm. Piercing gold eye's, but with such a gentle smile, "yeah, it is" the woman sat down next to the blonde down the right side of the teenagers arm was a stencil going from the neck line, to halfway down her left arm. "Did you design this yourself?" the girl nodded as she heard the gun start up, a small smirk formed on the right side of her lip. "Yeah I did."

The woman began to pierce the girls skin, and marking the first lines of the tattoo going down from the neckline forming the shape of a cresant moon, "You could have a career in Tattooing with designs like this darling, in fact, we currently have an opening, we put you through the course while working here. What's your name?"

The girl couldn't help but give off a smile, "Serena, but just call me Rena." The woman nodded, as she focused on the tattoo, "Alright Rena, when this is finished up we will get you signed up, I also want to see a portfolio of your designs." "Sweet… I can do that, I do have school though, think we could work around that?" "We sure can sweetie,"

And that, was the beginning for a new life, of Serena Tsukino.

1 month later

*Buzz….Buzz….Buzz..* Serena groaned as she stretched out her arm slamming it down on the black alarm clock on her bedside table. Sitting up she gave out a stretch letting out a satisfying sigh, when hearing her chest crack. She looked over to the clock, 6.15am, nodding with approval she got out of bed, heading towards her bathroom. Serena was a stunning young blonde girl with crystal blue eyes, but they held slight ice to them. She lived with her parents and younger brother, currently attending Juuben high school, while also having a part time job at the local tattoo parlor down town.

On the right side of her bottom lip was a piercing, and down the left arm, from the neckline to elbow was a half sleeve tattoo of the creseant moon, with a silver wolf howling up to it, and floating around it was mix of Sakura petals and blue rose petals. Stripping down from her sweatpants and green tank top, she stepped into the heat of a hot shower.

She thought back to the reasons on why she had changed from a bubbly girl to a anti-social tattooist. It all started 3 months ago when her ex boyfriend had broken up with her for the 3rd time saying that she was too much of a problem for him, and unless she brought her grades up and stopped acting like a baby that he wouldn't date her. Not only that she had found out her best friend had been sleeping with him. All because she wouldn't give him what he wanted.

Then all her friends, had kicked her out of their circle of life, due to her grades and her not caring about her duties. This had all happened in the same day, so when she had got home, the poor girl broke down crying her mother asked for her recent test scores but Serena had screamed out to her, "ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS MY DAMN GRADES AND NOT ME!" her mother had been shocked but sat down next to her daughter and listened to everything her daughter had been through, all the heartbreak and broken trusts.

Her mother immediately phoned up the school arguing with the teachers about her daughter being bullied by her so called friends which was the reasons for her daughters grades, Serena was thankful, but she had begun her change the next day.

Her mother wasn't too fond of the piercings and tattoo's, but sat down with her daughter for the first two weeks helping her study on materials that she didn't understand and now Serena was a straight A student within just three months. As a reward, she allowed her daughter to get the tattoo done that's now resting on her slender muscular arm. As it was the only thing that she had wanted.

Her dad being an Artist himself was proud of her daughter for her designs, although he didn't like the body art, but he loved his little girl all the same, he was just glad that she didn't end up being a drug and alcohol addict like most teenagers her age. An that she actually got a job out of her work.

Finishing up her shower she quickly dried off her body and placed on a pair of black skinny jeans, with a black slim fit t-shirt, that showed off most of her upper arms, she threw her shoulder length blonde hair into a high pony tail, and walked downstairs with the towel still wrapped around her neck.

"Morning hunni, you don't have to be up this early today, it's Saturday and you don't start work till 10 correct?" her mother Irene spoke, "That's true, but I feel more refreshed when getting up and having a nice hot shower. Although I do have tomorrow off so how about we go on that shopping spree you wanted?" Irene gave her daughter a gentle hug nodding, "Sure! It's been ages since we've been able to bond. We're…not taking that death trap of yours though are we?"

Serena couldn't help but let out a laugh while pouring some coffee, "it's perfectly safe mother, but no with the amount we'd be bringing home I wouldn't be able to fit it all on my bike." Serena had saved up a month's worth of wages, passed her driving test and bought the latest model motorbike going, it was a lot easier for the girl to get about.

"alright, well are you wanting breakfast? I made waffles" "Sure I could go for some, I got a long day of training and designing" Serena spoke, as she began to fill the sink up of hot soapy water so she could clean the dishes once her whole family had finished eating.

10 minutes later, running was heard from upstairs, and straight into the kitchen, almost knocking Irene over. Serena grabbed the problem by the scruff of his neck, "Oi! You little spore you almost run over mother! Apologise!"

"Sorry mum! Sorry Sere I have an important soccer match coming up an I need to be at the fields at 7.30!" Serena looked up to the clock, it was bang on 7, "eat, and help me with the dishes then I'll drop you off you got all your gear ready?" he nodded and her younger brother sat down at the table eating his breakfast.

20 minutes later after breakfast and the dishes was done, Sammy was jogging on the spot by the door, "Come on Sere! I'm going to be late!" "Calm down squirt! I'm coming, right mum I'll be home for 6, love you" Serena spoke giving her mother a kiss on the cheek throwing her leather jacket on, "Love you too sweetie, have a good day. Me and your father are going to watch Sammy's match and bring him home." "Okay!" grabbing her key's, she walked over to the door putting on her black timberland boots, they left the house.

5 minutes after leaving the house Serena got her little brother down to the soccer fields, and made her way over to the crown arcade to speak with one of the only people that hadn't crushed her trusts.

Walking through the sliding doors, and up to the counter, she placed her helmet onto the seat and sat down, "Nii-kun! Morning!" the short blonde haired man with adoring green eye's turned towards her, "Hey Rena, someone's in a good mood." He placed a black coffee in front of her then placed his hands inside his apron.

"oh I'm always in a good mood when I get free coffee from you" she hadn't told anyone but Andrew was actually her older half-brother, they had the same father but different mothers. Andrews mother had been an old high school crush where a one night stand lead to another, Their parents was on good speaking terms but had agreed that the relationship wasn't working. "haha funny Rena, but really how are you doing? You can fool everyone else but not me."

Giving out a sigh she took off her jacket knowing she would be staying here for a good 2 hours before heading off down town. "I had that same dream again last night, when THEY betrayed me, woke me up a few times, but every time I dosed back off they kept re-appearing. Taunting me saying I wasn't good enough," Andrew's eye's hardened slightly he had received a phone call from his step mother about Serena coming home in tears, he had confronted his supposedly best friend the next day only to find out he didn't give a damn about his little sister.

The two hadn't been on good speaking terms since, he had even asked the girls that betrayed Serena's heart and they said once she grows up they wasn't going to speak to her. But now looking in front of him, his younger sister was more grown up then what they think, Irene had done right in transferrin the girl schools. He placed a hand gently on her shoulder "Listen Serena, they can't hurt you anymore, and even if they tried you would most likely kick their arses. After all remember all the martial arts classes we took as kids?" Serena couldn't help but smirk, "yeah I always had you flat on your arse , you've never beaten me" he laughed, and nodded "that is true, it was like you was a natural at it. An I know why now, your still fighting them monsters ain't you without them. It's been on the news that there have been sightings but every time they turn up the monsters already gone."

She gave a slight shrug sitting back, sipping the black liquid, no sugar no milk just raw coffee hitting the back of her throat. "Yeah, I maybe different now but I'm not going to stand by and let an innocent get hurt or die on my watch. I can sense them from here all the way to the next town. Which is why I got my bike, it's a lot faster to get to them. Don't worry I already said if I get hurt in battle I'll come straight to you for a fix." He nodded leaning on the counter, when they both heard the bell go.

Serena didn't even turn her head but Andrew did, "Oh great, I'll be back in a moment, need a re-fill?" Serena looked down to her coffee which was almost gone, "Sure bro"

"Serena?" She knew that voice anywhere, the one voice she didn't want to hear ever again. She cocked her head to the right seeing the man, with midnight blue eye's and raven black hair. "Shields," the man winced slightly at that. "You…look different Serena…"

"Tch, duh! Of course Shields, now do you mind? I'm trying to enjoy a peaceful talk with my bro" the man raised his eye brow and turned to Andrew who nodded, "New slang for you teens?" Andrew shook his head sighing, "No, Rena is actually my baby sister Darien, now coffee I take it? Black with 3 sugars?" Darien nodded and sat down next to Serena, he looked over the young blonde, she really had changed, one thing was the piercing in her lip and the shading of black near her elbow. "So why are you here this early? Don't you normally sleep before going to the mall?" he asked trying to pick his words carefully.

"Ha! Obviously you're not as updated in my life as what you think Shields, I always come here at this time on a morning for coffee before either heading out to school or work. An currently it's Saturday so I have a full day off work." "You have a job? Really?" she Tch'd again making him roll his eye's. She had definatly gained an attitude.

"Yes I do, downtown" his eye's went slightly wide, "But that's a really bad area!" "So? Last time I checked I'm free to work where I want too, I'm not tied down to any commitments or don't you remember?" she spoke placing her mug onto the counter, as Andrew filled it up, trying not to get into their conversation. "Yes I remember… listen Serena… i.." "Don't even dare say those words, Shields, I'd like to go into work in a good mood not a bad one."

Darien gave a sigh, "Well at least let me give you a lift to work? Just to make sure you get there safe what time do you start."

The next thing surprised him, she held a smirk on her face, "no thanks, I got my ride right here" she patted her helmet which caused Andrew to laugh slightly. "What? But Drew doesn't.." "No I don't but Rena passed her test two months ago." Serena looked up at the time.

"Right bro, Shields, I have to get going, you delivering the usual to us Bro?" Andrew nodded "12.30 bang on correct?" she nodded swinging her key's in her index finger. "But of course," she gave a cheeky wink to Andrew putting on her jacket and walked out of the door.

Once Darien watched her get on the motorbike and speed off down the street he turned to his friend, "Let me deliver that lunch Drew…."

SM SM SM SM SM SM SM SM SM SM SM

Welcome one and Welcome all! To my new Sailor moon Fanfic!

This is one where Serena is kicked out and dumped by the jerk and scouts! But with my own original twist!

I hope you like the first chapter!

Curedream90~ over and out!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Inked hearts

A few hours after Darien had seen the currently new Serena, the crown arcade had begun to fill up with children and teenagers from all schools with it being a Saturday off, yet he hadn't moved from his spot. He had asked countless times about delivering Serena's order to her work but each time he refused saying either himself, his sister or someone Serena had been hanging around with lately would come pick it up.

Tapping his finger on the counter, he didn't notice that someone had come into the arcade and walked up to the counter, "Yo Drew!" Darien's ears had picked up the familiar voice, looking up he saw a man that almost made him faint, fiery red hair, black waist coat and black denim jeans, he gave a smirk to Darien and looked back up as Andrew came over giving him a quick hand shake,

"Rue Man, good to see you, your turn to pick up the order?" Rubious grunted and sighed "Yeah she said that she didn't want you to deliver it today cause you have a slight pest problem." That's when Darien clicked on, Serena knew Rubius was alive and was hanging around him. "that's an understatement man, I was looking forward to getting booked in with my sis today, does she have any slots open around 3?"

The red haired black moon clan member shrugged his shoulders, "You'd have to call her, we're on lunch break at the moment so she should be avalible to take your call unless she's hanging with Sapphire again."

Andrew handed him a white carrier with containers inside, "Alright I made sure to pack a extra slice of fudge cake, I know what my sis is like when she doesn't get her cake. I'll give her a call in 10 minutes."

An Exchange of money was seen and then Rubious turned to head out before stepping to Darien's side, and whispered something only Darien could hear, "you come near my cousin again and I will kill you" with that he waved to Andrew and left.

The prince of earth turned to his friend, "Who was that and how do you know him?" playing it dumb so then Andrew wouldn't catch onto Darien knowing who he really was, "Oh Rue? He's Serena's boss and also our cousin. He's one not to mess with, bit of a black sheep in the family but when it comes to Rena, he'll protect her like no tomorrow. Then there is his best friend Sapphire, could pass off as your brother actually. He's helped Rena out so much these past 3 months, Listen Darien I really don't know what you was playing at when Serena caught you and Molly having sex.

But you have no chance in getting my sis back, although I can't control her actions I can make sure she doesn't get hurt by you or them girls again. So stay away from her, if she wants to be your friend let her come to you."

Darien stood up and took out some cash for Andrew "I understand I screwed up man, but I do plan to get Serena back, I love her."

With that the raven haired man walked out of the Arcade.

On the other side of town, down town to be exact, Serena was stood outside the tattoo studio she was working at with the girl who had offered her the job. At the time she didn't know but now she had become close friends to one of the enemy's that almost killed her in the past, Emerald.

"Oh come on kid! You should have at least punched him in the face! I would have if he played that trick on me!" Serena laughed as she brought a white stick up towards her mouth and drew back on it ((A/N:: yes at the moment Serena is smoking)) "no thanks Emerald, I'd rather not have you seen how tall Sapphire is compared to me? Why don't you bully my cousin instead? You and Ruby are dating after all." Emerald blushed and died out her cig, "we are not getting into this one young lady, after all remember I'm the one who did your tattoo and! Got you the job here."

Serena laughed as she did the same thing and necked back her coffee, "yeah that is true" she looked into her empty cup until she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Serena darling, don't start thinking about the pain that so called prince of earth caused you, he's not worth it although I have someone coming in later today that's suddenly wanting a piece of ink done by you"

Serena blinked a little looking at the green haired woman curiously, "Who?" she couldn't get her answer when a familiar voice spoke up, "Serena? what the hell did I just see you throw away?" Serena suddenly stopped in her tracks looking up to see Darien stood right there, she gave him a cold hard stare until Emerald stood in front of her, "Who do you think you are coming down here pretty boy?"

Darien face held a small hint of anger, "to speak to Serena, I followed Rubious down here, now what the hell are you dark moon people doing still alive! We killed you lot!" that was when Serena spoke up, "Fuck off Darien, Emerald there my friends and Ruby is my cousin! Now I suggest you get out of here before I decide to call civil law enforcement on you"

"Serena! listen to me, look at what they've done to you! You was kind, sweet and klutzy but now look at you!" "I've done what you all wanted me to do Darien, I've grown up! Damn where's Ruby? He should have been here by now" Darien stalked up pushing Emerald out of the way, grabbing Serena's wrist, dragging her away "We're going to Rei's temple right now!" she tried to yank her wrist back but he was putting pressure in the right spot, until the pressure was suddenly let go and she saw a blur of blue inbetween her and the damn prince of earth.

"I suggest you do what Serena tells you and get out of here, you can't take or abuse my workers like that prince, Serena you and Emerald get inside and lock the door, call the cops too" Serena was about to refuse until Emerald began to leader her inside the building, Darien tried to get past him but the man refused to let him pass.

"Sapphire get out of my way, Serena shouldn't be here, not in this part of town and not being brainwashed by the likes of you!" all of a sudden sapphire began laughing "Brainwashed? Why would we brainwash the one person that showed us kindness and also saved our lives? Especially when Serena and Ruby are BLOOD! Related?"

"You're the one who's fucked up dude, you broke the diamond heart she has, and her gentle smile, you hurt her man like no tomorrow now leave the Lady alone or I will get a restraining order placed on you!" Darien in anger just turned around, "I'll speak to her one way or another you can't stop me Sapphire, she is my future wife she will come back to me I can guarantee that!" with that he went getting on his bike and driving off, Sapphire watched him go into the distance while clentching his fists.

With a slight turn he walked into the tattoo studio to see Emerald placing some ice onto the moon princess wrist, "Are you girls ok? I'm sorry I got here late" Emerald nodded but turned to Serena who was showing slight pain, "I'm ok Sapphire, wasn't expecting him to turn up here after this morning" he walked over kneeling down in front of the blonde examining her wrist, there was a deep bruising forming on the cream coloured skin. It made him angry that the girl had been hurt yet again by the same man.

"Alright, why don't you two take the afternoon off? I don't have any appointments booked in myself so I can take your clients or just reschedule them with a discount that's your inking wrist so you won't be able to hold the gun properly." Serena was about to protest but he held up his hand, "I'm not taking no for an answer Serena, and if you protest I won't take you to that festival in Kyoto next month."

She let out a sigh as the green haired girl went over to the kettle letting it heat up, "I'm sorry Sapphire I've caused trouble for you all, I knew this would happen when I found out who actually owned this studio. I told you all he would come looking for me…. I" he placed a finger to her lips, "Are going to go home and rest or you girls are going to the mall ok? It's pay day anyway and you've earned more than what you've expected this past week right? It's because of you our customers have increased with your art, and it's because of you … that we all got a second chance in this life princess," Emerald placed two cups of coffee next to them and smiled standing back, "now drink up, go home and take a nice bath, and tell your mother we will all be still coming round tonight, especially that cousin of yours considering how much he loves your mothers lemon pie."

That made the blonde laugh, laugh to the point it hurt her ribs. "Oh you are so right with that one, and that's most likely the reason why you all follow him also I see you drooling at her baking. In any case I'm going shopping with my mother tomorrow so I think I may leave the mall today but Emerald your welcome to come over now, we can start with re-designing my bedroom" she gave a wink to the older girl who nodded loving the idea.

Serena gave Sapphire a hug "Thank you who knows who he is going to tell though about you all being alive still, in any case i will have to be ready just in case the scouts decide to come after you all."

He smiled roughing up her blonde hair, "We will be ready for them, after all its you we vowed to protect and the earths people" with that they sat back taking a sip of coffee, "Wait! Your actually taking me to Kyoto next month? yes!"

They all laughed when Emerald hit him around the head, "I thought you said you was just going to turn up at her house and kidnap her to the festival?" Sapphire rubbed the back of his head, "Oi you violent woman! Well in any case I am taking you Serena and Ruby's taking Emerald so we will all still be together, business and leisure trip. It's to promote our place as well as having some relaxing fun"

Both girls gave each other a high five just as Ruby walked in, he raised an eye brow, "Ok I smelt something rotten outside what happened?"

Emerald gave her boyfriend the 411 on what happened in the past half hour, he cracked his knuckles while Serena ate her food, he then agreed with Sapphire about the girls taking the afternoon off and saying they would be at Serena's at 6 for dinner. Not long after the girls left on Serena's bike home.

At the Tsukino house everything was quite peaceful for Irene and Kenji they had done about their normal morning jobs, and began to relax in front of the TV until the doorbell rang, Irene walked over to the door opening it to see the one girl she didn't think she'd see again, Molly, the one girl who had hurt her daughter so much.

"Hi is Serena home?" Irene's eye's hardened, "No, what are you doing here Molly?"

"Well I haven't seen my best friend in over 3 months, so I thought I'd stop by to see how she was doing? She use to stop at my mothers store but even my mother hasn't seen her."

The older woman shook her head, "Maybe you should think back to your actions with older men before coming back round here," with that Irene shut the door in Molly's face who had paled before sitting back down with her husband.

"That molly?" Irene nodded before sighing, "them two use to be so close I do wonder why Molly betrayed Serena in the first place. I know when Serena got new friends she barely hung with Molly but that's no reason for Molly to go after her boyfriend. Young girls these's days hold too much jealousy."

Irene nodded agreeing with her husband before running a hand threw her hair, "Maybe I should give her mother a ring and speak to her about this, but I don't want to make anything worse for the girls, especially since Serena's been with her cousin and new friends now for a while, I was surprised to find that Ruby owned his own studio and living on his own, I hadn't seen him since he was only 6."

Kenji smiled, when they had found out that Ruby was in town and there to stay, Irene immediately invited him over as often as possible for dinner, then it got to the point where Sapphire and Emerald was coming over too, and it became almost nightly event. Irene loved it with the dinning table so lively, an also she loved seeing that her daughter was getting rather close to Sapphire, on the other hand, she could see that Kenji was having a hard time holding back from telling Sapphire to stay away from his daughter. He would always hold the title of daddy's little girl, but she was growing up, 17 within the next year she could possibly move out. So he had to learn to start letting Serena go.

They heard the door unlock and two familiar girls talking, looking at the time seeing it was only 1.30pm they got up to see Serena there with Emerald,

"What are you two doing here so early? I thought you didn't finish till 5.30 Serena?" her eye's wandered and stopped on Serena's wrist, "What happened?"

Serena sighed not getting a word in as Emerald started, "We ran into a slight problem with a possessive ex boyfriend Irene-mama but it's all taken care of now, the police told us that if he comes back again to take out a restraining order against him"

Irene examined the bruised wrist, "Well lets just hope this goes away soon enough come lets get you two something to eat."

SM SM SM SM SM SM

I'm going to leave it there for now, as I don't want to put too much into one chapter, hope you like it and I know it's been a long time since I updated this story but it's still new to me so I'm hoping its going to come out well.

Curedream90 Over n Out!~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sitting outside in the back garden both Serena and Emerald was trying to relax after the events happening down at the studio, Serena had received a call from Andrew and she said if he could make it down on Monday around 5, she'd be able to sketch up something for him even give him a discount on whatever he wanted due to him being family.

Her parents really didn't know how to take her new change sometimes especially when her mother had caught the girl smoking once while driving passed a convenience store, but she couldn't really do anything about it, the girl had been smoking for 2 months straight at first she had been angry, told her husband and grounded Serena, But Rubious had spoke to them about the event's explain the reasons by the young girls actions.

So now, Irene was bringing out hot coffee for the girls while sighing in disappointment at her daughters bad habit, she just hoped Sammy wouldn't pick up on any of it, tattoo's, piercings and the motorbike she could handle but the smoking was a different story, "Oh Serena I wish you would just quit that, your destroying your perfect lungs," was all she thought, before getting in between them smiling.

"Hey girls I thought you could use some refreshments, Serena your fathers just nipped out a moment if you want anything from the store just give him a call." Giving a small thought about it, while looking around the garden, she smiled, "if it's the one near that garden store then I think I might get him to pick up some new flowers what do you think about lilacs and orchids mum?"

Irene knelt down in between the girls but trying not to get her face in the second hand smoke from them, "you know what that sounds nice, didn't I hear you and Sapphire talking about blue roses once?"

Emerald rubbed her hands together, "you bet they did, Blue Roses are Serena's favourite and they only grow in a special place, Sapphire was going to try and get some for Serena at some point" they both noticed the slight blush on Serena's face as she looked away, her mother gave a slight giggle, "they would go nice with some lilac, maybe some white ones too" both girls nodded in agreement as they began to plan re-planting the garden.

Meanwhile across town at the Hiwaki shrine, 4 girls and two cats was sitting on the steps talking about recent event's, "So the negaverse hasn't really been active lately, and what lose monsters have wandered around here, Serena's been able to take them out before we even get to them?" spoke the bluenette wearing a pair of thin blue framed glasses while typing on a mini computer.

"That's right Ami, Man were not even allowed to even question Serena about this because the school board said if we even go over to her house, we would be kicked out of school… ((A/N:- not sure if that's possible but didn't really want to do restraining orders on them …. )) Man we really screwed up on this one" added into the conversation a tall brunette, wearing a pair of rose earring's, green hoodie and skinny jeans. "Yeah we did, I know I was the hardest on her, when she came late that night I was just concerned for Mina and Ami's safety as well as my injured wrist, but when she left and we all saw her bloody back. I still see that image in my mind…. She's transferred schools, and not even seen around Juuben anymore. I know Molly's not seen her due to Serena finding both her and Darien having sex in his apartment."

Rei the raven haired shrine priestess clentched her fists, she hated the fact that there was nothing she could do to help the moon princess at all, She looked into the distance, and could see a very familiar bike coming up to the steps of her home. "Look who's showing his face girls, how we going to go about this?"

The blonde stood up and gave her knuckles a slight crack, "I don't know about you but I feel like cracking his skull open, due to him it made our actions look bad on Serena, and I've lost my sister from another family because of that." Another crack could be heard, they saw Lita doing the same thing with her neck, "I agree with you there Mina, Serena and you girls are the only family I have. So this will be interesting to see what he's got to say."

Not 5 minutes later, Darien Shields had made his way to the top of Hiwaki Shrine stairs, the four girls could see his face being rather pissed, they was curious as to why but Rei just spoke first, "What are you doing here Darien? You're not exactly in our favourite books at the moment."

Darien just gave a slight grunt but leaned against one of the pillars, "Just came to bare some news about Serena, yes I saw her this morning at 7.40 at the crown arcade." The girls blinked slightly but kept up their defences, "I found out a few things, one her and Andrew are half siblings. The second she's changed her looks slightly"

"What do you mean she's changed her looks Darien?" he let out a sigh, "she's cut her hair, piercings, dark clothing and she has a tattoo on her left arm." "WHAT!" he gave a nod, raising his head to the girls, "that's not all she has a job down town, she wouldn't tell me where it was but when I tried to tell her its in a dangerous area down town she wouldn't listen. I offered to give her a ride but turns out she's got her own motorbike now"

The girls had been taken back by this slightly, but Rei wasn't backing down, "So what if she has changed her style? So what if she's got a bike and tats? You are not in her life anymore Darien you screwed up bad style, I know us girls bad talked her slightly, but she told me herself later that day that she forgive us until you sent her over the breaking edge cheating on her…. With her old childhood friend!"

He stood up straight and walked over to Rei getting right in her face, "She's hanging around the dark moon clan Rei, I caught her smoking talking and laughing with them, that damn Sapphire thought he could keep her away from me while that Rubious is her god damn cousin!"

Again the girls was taken back by this information until Lita cracked her knuckles, "it's her life Darien yeah she's going to be future queen but you can't control Serena and I highly doubt she's going to go back to a guy like you, in fact i wouldn't be surprised if she's got a new guy in her life now. Why was you stalking her?"

"STALKING! I wasn't stalking! I just wanted to talk to her and see if –" The prince of earth was cut off by getting shoved slightly by the mars scout, "Try and make her feel guilty to get back with you? You've caused her so much pain and heart break that this time it's the final. Just leave Darien you are NOT! Wanted here, if we find out that you've gone after Serena again then we will hurt you got it?"

"You listen her Serena will be back with me again and she will learn to deal with it, so will you girls simple because Serena can't have a future without me, I give it another week and she will be running back to me, now I'm going to leave since I'm not really wanted or even been thanked for this information. Goodbye" with that he turned to leave, but not without feeling something hit his head, he turned round to see a stone falling to the floor but none of the girls looked like they had thrown it. So he just continued down the stairs and left without saying another word.

The girls turned to the bluenette who never even got chance to say a word when he was here, and burst out laughing, "Wow girl, didn't know you had it in you to throw a rock at him." Ami just looked down at the floor, "Well he just made me so mad, acting like Serena is some prize trophy." 3 of them kept talking while Rei just leaned backwards against the temple holding the sweeping brush close. Her mind was on something else, she got bad vibes from Darien while he was here but didn't want to mention anything about it to the girls just yet. She was just going to go with a hunch for now and confined with the great fire later on.

7pm rolled around at the Tsukino house, everyone had been fed, Rubious and Sapphire was doing the dishes while the girls was relaxing, they had helped Irene cook dinner in which she had said she barely did anything, just shadowed the girls while they made dinner. She was surprised on how far Serena had come with just cooking a simple Lasagne with homemade garlic bread and sauté potatoes. It was apparently a recipe Serena had wanted to try out for a while since Sapphire had mentioned it. The whole family had loved it, even Sammy couldn't pick a fault with the meal, well his only fault was that Serena ate smaller portion sizes to what she use to three months ago so he couldn't pick on her for being a gluttony anymore.

Ken stood up from his chair giving a stretch "well everyone thank you for dinner, it was nice seeing you Emerald, Ruby and Sapphire but I need to get my head down I have to be up early tomorrow for work. Make sure you get home safe ok?"

Irene began to make her way upstairs also after grabbing a glass of water, "We will do Uncle Kenji, Bunny doesn't even have any homework since she did it last night without our help" the older man nodded to his nephew saying their goodnights, Serena's parents went upstairs, Sammy was already in his bedroom so it just left the 4 of them to talk.

After the boy's had done the dishes they was all sat in the living room with a beer each, "ok cut all the crap and get straight to the chase, Why the fuck was Darien down at the studio today?" they all winced at the moon princess tone, meaning she wasn't happy at all. Her eye's straight away landed on her only cousin in the room, he took a swig of the cold beverage before speaking, "he was still there at the crown arcade when I went to go pick up our food. He seemed rather surprised that Andrew knew me and that I was also alive. When I was leaving I told him if he comes near you or hurts you again that I would kill him."

"He mentioned he followed you love, so how did he turn up at the studio before you?" Emerald spoke, kicking her legs up on top of Serena's, "It must have been when I was parking my car at the multi-story building I noticed both you girls outside the studio talking so when I drove past he must have seen stopped and started talking"

While the conversation was going, Serena noticed sapphire was quite, "what's your input on this Sapphie?" he looked at her with soft eye's, "I was thinking that he has a different vibe on him from when we all fought 3 years ago and I don't like it, like a possessive way. You'd told us all that you kept refusing to bed him while dating and that's when he went after your friend Molly, he must have seen her weakness at the time when her an Melvin was going through that hard time. You still speak to Melvin right? How's him and Molly doing?"

Running a hand through her blonde locks she sighed, "Melvin is still pretty upset over the ordeal, but he's pulling through with it. It's harder on him since he still goes to the same school as her. Where I've switched to a Ladder type school, I just miss seeing Miss. Haruna, I might have to go see her at some point."

Rubious couldn't help but laugh, "that dim wit teacher that kept giving you detention? Yeah she'll be shocked about your 180 turn, Either way I'm more concerned about Darien popping up now at the studio when we're not there. Especially Thursday nights when it's your turn to close up shop." Serena just held up her hand, "I'm not having you all stay glued to me cause of him I can handle Darien Anyway you guy's should be getting home."

They all stood up and she lead them out the door, she just couldn't get Sapphire's concerned face out of her mind, he had mainly stayed quite where he was normally quite vocal about this sort of thing.

10 minutes after they had left, she grabbed riding gear, key's locking the door and began driving off into the dark.

It didn't take Serena long to reach the park, near the Tokyo spring lake one of her most favourite places in the park. Not many people liked to go near it due to no fence being around so kids couldn't go up and watch the ducks. She sat on a patch of grass while looking up at the sky, the moon was full and shone brightly with its counterparts the stars.

She always came to this place when she needed to get some air, to think, to take a breather basically to get away from all her problems. It worked most nights but tonight her mind wasn't easing off. She was about to lay down when she heard a voice behind her, "Hey your too close to the lake!" quickly turning around she saw the one person she didn't think would ever be in this part of the park.

"Rei? What are you doing out here so late?" Rei blinked a few times before realising who it was. She slowly walked forward, "I thought it was a nice night to take a walk." Giving an approving nod, the moment felt a little weird to both of them until Serena sighed, "Get your arse over here now girl and sit with me. It's been months since we've had a girly chat or even had a row with each other."

The senshi of fire had to blink a few times to realise what the girl was saying until she got her arse moving and went sitting by her princess, it had gone quite, Serena looking up at the sky, while Rei was looking at her friend, she saw the glistening piercings on her eye brow and lip, the black vest she was wearing showed off the half sleeve wolf tattoo on her arm, Rei felt drawn to that and thought it suited Serena quite well.

That's when it dawned on her, hanging out of Serena's mouth was a cigarette the girl was just letting it burn away while hanging there in her mouth, "So Rei, how's things going with the girls? I keep meaning to come and stop by but I've been so busy lately. Especially since I transferred schools" Rei hugged her slender legs close to her chest, "Don't look like that Rei it's not yours or the girls fault, it's that bitch that betrayed me as well as him. You girls was just trying to push me in the right direction and I took it the wrong way, the next day I caught them in the act."

"What do you mean it's not our fault? I yelled at you while you was injured yourself! You could have died Serena!" the blonde couldn't help but laugh at that statement, "Rei how many times have I died to protect this world but yet we're still here having this conversation? I don't care how badly I get hurt so long as I can make sure you girls are ok. Especially you Rei you're like a sister to me."

That single sentence had put Rei slightly emotional, "I'm Serious Rei, you girls didn't do anything wrong ok?" she reached her hand over wiping some stray tears away from the girls left cheek. "Oh Sere, you are such a goofy ball, caring more about my feelings than your own, so what are you really doing out here tonight?" giving a slight sigh, she couldn't help but bite on the tip of her smoke, "Darien, I ran into him twice today, once this morning while getting my morning coffee from Drew, then a second time down at the studio where I work. That jerk had the nerve to claim me as some possessive freak. If it wasn't for Sapphire I don't know how I would have reacted. Most likely kicked his arse but still…."

"Yeah we heard all about that when he decided to pay a visit at my house, telling us all about your new looks, change and this filthy habit you've started. Take that stupid thing out of your mouth" the young princess laughed as she took out flicking the thing far away from them. "Oh that, yeah I went through a rough first month after transferring schools, wasn't very liked and was beaten up a couple of times for being ditzy and naïve. Not only that but the girls didn't like the fact that I was hanging around Sapphire a lot."

Rei bit her bottom lip, "Sapphire, the same one that …" "Yeah… he somehow came back, same with Rubious and Emerald, but apparently according to my parents, Ruby has always been my blood cousin but lived in Osaka with his parents for the past 10 years. So when he moved back to Tokyo and we met up he was shocked to find out what his future self, had done. He and Emerald was dating back in Osaka and had moved here because business was better for their type of work. The more my parents talk about what we did when we was kids, the more I remember him. I must have blocked his moving out of my mind cause it was painful."

"I can imagine Sere, in any case I take it as you 4 work together?" she nodded to her friend, grinning, "Oh hell yeah, one heck of a job it is too well Sapphire doesn't work there too much he wants to be a lawyer but he fills in at the shop if one of us can't make it in, so far I've never taken a day off, working 5 days a week, hell that's how I was able to afford my baby here." She patted the helmet underneath her right arm.

Rei had to sit back and take in this new Serena, she was amazed on how far the princess had come within such a short time especially with she was a flunker to a straight A, "Ya know what, why don't you and the girls come down to the studio on Monday evening? Or just you, the day's kinda slow on a Monday but some extra company for me an Emerald could help livin' up the place ya know?"

Rei thought about it, it could be the chance she was waiting for to finally get back friends with her again, even though Serena doesn't seem to think anything had been wrong in the first place, standing up Serena helped the raven haired priestess off the ground, "Sure, I'll speak to them and come down Monday, I best be off now though it's getting later and I told grandpa I'd only be half hour." Suddenly the helmet Serena was holding was shoved into Rei's hands, she looked to the blonde who winked, "I'll give you a ride, it's pretty dangerous at this time of night, we maybe sailor scouts but we can still get jumped in our normal life style in fact it's Saturday night crash at my place and I'll call grandpa and let him know while you take a nice bath. Just got this new Aroma scented candles that I know you'll love."

The girl thought about it and nodded, she could always borrow some of Serena's nightwear, "Sure girl, why not?" And with that the two headed towards Serena's bike. Although off into the distance, they didn't know they had been watched the entire time by none other than Darien.

SM SM SM SM SM SM

Well that's all for now folks, Bet you all think that Serena hated the sailor scouts? Nah….. Not in this story!

CureDream90~ over and out! ~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Morning soon came to the Tsukino house hold, it was only 7.30 in the morning but moment was heard in one of the bathrooms, which caused a raven haired teenager to stir, opening up her eye's she looked around the ocean blue bedroom. Everything was quite apart from a shower running.

Rei sat up in the bed that was provided by her best friend, she remembered the late night stroll she took in the park, how she had bumped into Serena breaking down in front of her. Talking out problems with Darien getting into slight arguments with Serena about her recent bad habit she had tried to burn all of Serena's smoking gear but the blonde never let them leave her side.

The door opened and she saw Serena with her hair down, which just went past her shoulders, she would miss calling the girl meatball head, wearing a white vest and grey sweatpants, "Oh I'm sorry Rei did I wake you?" Rei shook her head while pushing the covers off herself "Nah I was waking up anyway I must say it's a Sunday and you're up early, I didn't think it would be possible" Serena just let out an angelic laugh before throwing her wet hair up into a sloppy pony tail "Blame that one on Ruby he has me going jogging with him at 6am every morning Sunday or no Sunday!"

That was one thing that Rei wasn't expecting, one of their enemy's from the dark moon family was so close… a blood relative none the less! And Serena didn't give two damns, She was slightly worried that Serena was going to get hurt but what the girl said next, "Well I'm getting my pay back, manual labour in re-decorating this house! EVERY! Sunday"

Having to blink a few times, Rei couldn't help but burst out laughing that would be a funny sight to see, tough guy from the black moon family painting a wall pink or yellow. Standing up she let out a stretch "You can borrow some of my clothing today, sorry I don't have any girlish things anymore kind of threw them out." She handed Rei some baggy jeans, along with a short sleeved orange hoodie, "This is something that Lita would wear! Please don't tell me you also wear….." her suspisous was confirmed when she went routing through Serena's underwear draw.

"What? There more comfy than them dental floss things Mina wears! You've got to admit that, just pick out some boxers and socks I'll be downstairs making breakfast, the bathroom will be free until 9 so if I was you I'd enjoy the hot water while you can" with that the moon princess walked out of her bedroom but turned round suddenly, "Oh I kept your toothbrush too, it's next to the sink as well as your favourite shampoo n body was!" with that she left.

Giving her head a shake, Rei decided to take Serena up on her offer, grabbing a pair of orange boxers n matching socks, she walked out of the bedroom to freshen up.

Not even an hour later, the aroma of food began to wake up the house. Rei was leaning against the kitchen counter watching the blonde whip up a feast for breakfast while also putting a joint of meat in the oven with plenty of seasoning. She studied the girl and the more she studied the blonde haired moon princess the more she was drawn to wanting to protect her. She saw Serena place a coffee, tea and juice down on the table, after hearing footsteps upstairs.

The first one to enter the kitchen was Irene, "Morning Serena, how many times do I have to tell you to enjoy your Sunday mornings sleeping? Oh good morning Rei I didn't know you was here." Rei just smiled to the older woman, "I bumped into Serena last night and she offered her hospitality" Irene raised her eye brow, "You went to the Tokyo spring lake again last night after Emerald and the boy's left didn't you?" she picked up the cup of black coffee taking a slight sip. "Um… Mrs. Tsukino how do you know which is your drink?"

The older woman smiled while waiting for an answer from her daughter, " it's only me and Serena in this house that drinks coffee, especially black coffee, her father hates the stuff and Sammy doesn't like hot drinks all together." Understanding that, Irene turned back to her daughter giving her that 'your-going-to-tell-me' look. "Yeah I did, after the run in with Darien yesterday I just had to get some air, you know how I am, plus it was a pretty good thing I went otherwise I wouldn't have spoken to Rei for like another 3 months!" shaking her head she gave Serena a kiss on the cheek "Just be careful that parks been known to host them monsters that the sailor senshi fight"

That made something click inside Rei's head, if Serena went their often then that's how she was able to respond fast enough to the monsters. Serena smiled to her mother, "Don't worry mother the sailor senshi have that under control in any case breakfasts almost done, why don't you go get ready so us girls can go shopping? I get to drive right?"

Irene laughed "Sorry dear, you may know how to drive that death trap but not my baby" with that she walked out taking her coffee to get ready for shopping. Rei turned to Serena "I'm so sorry you've had to do the work by yourself at the park Serena but every time we get there you've already done the job.." Serena held up her hands, "Don't worry about it love, if anything I consider it as training plus you know how I feel about the people, sometimes either Ruby or Sapphire's with me anyway depending on what time of day and who I'm with that day."

Rei sat back in her chair, "I'm not too sure if I like you hanging around them Sere, I know you said that they was shocked about their future people did, but…" She saw the blonde princess smiling, "I was cautious at first too, in fact I kicked Rubious so hard in the nuts when I first saw him and then when I mentioned he was my cousin I had to call my mother to come down and she confirmed it, after that they've been coming round almost every night for dinner. Mum wouldn't have it any other way plus it's not like there going to leave me on my own from now on. I can almost guarantee that one of them is going to be watching me like a hawk because of Darien…. You said you felt bad vibes from him…. Was it nega bad vibes or just…" Rei closed her eye's trying to remember the vibes she got from the earth prince, "for now just stalker vibes lets just hope it's just that" both girls nodded.

The rest of the family had come down for breakfast, Kenji was taking Sammy to the laser arcade centre while the girls was heading towards the mall.

Downtown at the tattoo studio Sapphire, Rubious and Andrew was gathered sitting at the counter. Andrew had decided to take the day off to try and catch his sister but the boys mentioned that she doesn't work Sundays which had made him slightly upset, but Rubious had mentioned Darien coming yesterday and bruising his sisters wrist.

"He did WHAT! I told him to stay away from my baby sis, how dare he try and yank her away from her job…." Rubius placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know how you feel Andrew she is my cousin after all it's just like when she lived in Osaka with me and my aunt for that year at the age of 10, when them girls…. " He gritted his teeth, Andrew nodded it wasn't a nice time for Serena when she was that age at all.

Sapphire didn't know though so he was slightly curious about it, "What happened?" Rubious sighed and leaned forward on his chair, "Serena's parents was going through a separation at the time cause Kenji had lost his job and Irene was getting panic attacks about their home, so my mother said she'd look after Serena for a year and got her enrolled into Osaka elementary school, Serena loved it at first she had me and a few other friends she made quickly while being there…. But Serena wasn't how she was now, she had to wear glasses and braces. Oh boy was she smart too…. But the popular crowed didn't like her, she was new and getting all the attention from the crowds, so every time I wasn't around….they bullied her, calling her fat, braceface, book worm, any bad word at that age you can think of Serena got that verbal abuse until…. ¾ way through they began to physically abuse her. I caught them and told the bullies to back off…but it made it worse, one of the girls got her older brother to jump Serena on her way home. I was in an after school activity club and my mother received a phone call from the hospital, she rushed to pick me up and when we got there she was in a critical condition that she almost died."

Sapphire's eye's widened, as Andrew kept his head down, "I was at Irene's place that day they got the phone call, I was teaching Sammy something and Irene picked up the phone, 10 minutes later she was in a panic attack and dad had to drive us as fast as he could to Osaka, when we got there Serena had been placed in ICU, she was in a coma." "Yeah one she didn't wake up from for 2 months, when she did wake up she couldn't remember anything, not even me or my mother, all she remembered was her name and parents. Even Sammy wasn't remembered or Andrew, The doctors recommended that she went back with her parents and the kid who beat her up was placed in that kids prison. His sister bragged to her friends about what happened but most of them began to leave her group. Serena was an angel to everyone she didn't deserve it."

Sapphire sat back he was shocked at the information he had just been received, "So when I moved back here to Tokyo and bumped into her after Emerald had done her tattoo, it was like a stab to the heart that she couldn't remember me, I had to phone Aunt Irene to confirm it and since then our family relationships become stronger especially since we know who she really is, and that we have to protect her especially from that god forsaken earth prince!"

Andrew looked to both of the guy's, Serena had told him everything about her being the reincarnated moon princess, and the black moon family but he just couldn't bring himself to believe these two in front of him was trying to destroy the world especially the future, hell he almost passed out when She had mentioned that Chibiusa was her daughter in the future and the girls father was Darien. He had wanted to kill the man there and then.

He gripped the chair tightly, "My sisters been through so much heart ache and pain… and yet she's still able to smile so brightly after people hurt her… and I can never do a thing! About it!" he slammed his fist on the table. "Whoa there Drew calm down I know you don't have magic powers like we do but … you can do something by keeping that Darien away from her at the Arcade, my guess is that since he knows Serena goes there for coffee on a morning that he'll try and be there at the same time to try to intercept her."

"that's right normally Serena comes in before him and when she goes Darien comes in 10 minutes later just missing each other… but yesterday Darien must have gotten up slightly earlier that's how they ran into each other…."

Sapphire had been quite again and then realised something, "What if Darien only wants her for the crystal?" both men looked to him "what do you mean?" "I was up last night thinking about what he had said to me, that she's got no choice but to be with him… I think… he wants the silver crystal… he wants to rule with power"

Rubious fists was shaking, he wouldn't let his cousin go through that, "I want her protected her at all times…but we all need a day off this is why Serena gets Sunday and Wednesdays off, and I can't ask you or Emerald to stay here every day when she's working…" sapphire shook his head, "I don't mind, I can study my law for university while being here and on days I can't make it Ruby you can cover, Andrews going to be here tomorrow Darien wont try anything while he still thinks Andrew is his friend and oblivious to the sailor senshi… I want to try and see the scouts…" "That's where I can come in… I can talk to the girls when they come into the arcade, I'm not pleased with them but I do know for a fact they hate him for sleeping with her best friend." So the three brainstormed for a while, Sapphire had to deal with a customer at some point who had asked for Serena but since she wasn't in he covered, a few other customers came in but refused and booked in at a later date with Serena.

This made the guy's smile, she was a popular artist, on the road to becoming a famous one.

Over at the Tokyo shopping district, Serena her mother and Rei was having a blast, Serena had treated them to some clothing and make up, even though she didn't wear it herself, she enjoyed being able to treat her mother for all the help she had given the girl. An was more than happy to treat Rei for being such a good friend. Rei had even asked Irene about a few things Serena and Rubious did as kids where she was more than happy to tell stories, the raven hair girl glanced to her blonde friend at times noticing confusion on the girls face and wondered about it. There was something that both Serena and Irene wasn't telling her that had happened in Serena's past to forget her cousin.

"So Irene what's your sisters name?" "You want to know about my sister? Rubious mother? Well… her names Beryl Black, but why did you want to know?" the name Beryl made both girls spines shiver, but shrugged it off, "Actually mother, I'd been wondering about it too in fact I've been struggling to remember your side of the family all I know of is Rubious and Aunt Beryl moved to Osaka when I was 6 and that's it…"

At that point Irene had stiffened up slightly and both girls noticed it, "you was just too young Serena, maybe them moving away hurt you that much you was so close to my sister and your cousin." Serena just accepted that answer for now until a voice shouted over, "Serena Tsukino?" turning around she saw a girl with brunette hair and green eye's, she suddenly froze she didn't know why she did but this girl sent a fear down her spine.

"Umm… who are you?" Asked Rei, "Me? Oh I'm sorry I should have introduced myself, or at least Serena should have after all… we went to school together when we was 10, my names Melissa Jones, I haven't seen her since she was in Osaka. Don't you remember me? Bracey?"

Serena's world stopped, for some reason unknown to her, this girl sent fear into the core of her heart, and that name that nickname stabbed her so hard in the back it was un believable, "I'm shocked, seeing a old friend and you freeze up? What's up your cousin not round to save you this time specky? Actually wait? Where are them Specs?" out of no where a pain shot through the blondes temple, causing her to keel over, Rei and her mother jumped out of their seats and rushed to her side, "SERENA! oi you Melissa what did you do to her?"

Melissa looked to the raven haired girl, "I didn't do anything I'm just shocked she doesn't remember who I am… I just wanted to come over and have a civil conversation with bulldozer…" Rei widened at that one, she now could single this girl out as a bully, "Wait Melissa jones? I remember you, you better get your face out of here now or I will call the authorities! You and your brother are not allowed anywhere near my family! And I will not stand for you putting my daughter in pain again!"

The girl held her hands up, "Alright I just wanted to apologise to her anyway about what my brother did, I was young and stupid, take care Shark teeth!" with that the girl left, but before they could ask Serena if she was ok, Rei felt her go slump looking around the shopping district in a panic, "Someone call an ambulance! My sister needs help!" immediately a young couple was on the phone to the paramedics, "There on their way miss!"

Rei looked down at her friend, who's face held pain, "What went on between you and her Sere?"

SM SM SM SM SM

Th…th…that's all folks! Hope you enjoyed it and loved the chapter!

Chat cha later!

Curedream90!~ over and out!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

All that could be heard in the small space of a room was the beeping of a simple heart monitor, laid in the bed was the golden haired moon princess. Her breathing was steady but she hadn't woken up, 2 hours ago she had passed out in the middle of a mall due to sharp pains in her head and freezing up in front of this girl that came out of nowhere speaking harsh names to her.

Rei was sat beside her bed as well as the girls mother Irene, who was holding her daughters hand, neither of them had not left her side, Irene had asked Rei to call the family and Rubious, she didn't want to call him due to their past experience but she did it for the older woman, this was currently 20 minutes ago and Rubious said he'd be straight there and the sound of a phone breaking before being cut off.

Rei looked to the older woman, she didn't know how to ask the question about what had happened between Serena and that girl as she was about to ask the question, the door slammed open and there in the flesh was Rubious, breathing hard as he looked to the bed inside the room, she felt for the man, because his eye's showed fear and was scared. "Wh….what happened!"

When he didn't get an answer immediately, he stalked over to the bed hitting the bottom bar, "Aunt Irene what happened! Why did Serena have a breakdown?" Rei suddenly stood up, "Hold it buster! Don't shout at her, some random girl called Melissa jones came up to us at the mall calling Serena bracey, shark teeth and bulldozer!"

As soon as them words left the girls mouth, she saw flashes of rage enter his eye's, "WHAT! After all these years that bitch never learnt to stay away from Serena!"

"Rubious Black! How many times do I have to tell you about language, plus we are in a hospital! I was just as shocked to hear the words coming out from that young girls mouth plus her family had been put on a strict watch after the last time she came near my daughter!" the red haired man just fell to his knees holding the bed, gritting his teeth. "What's she even doing in Tokyo anyway! Her brothers the reason why she forgot all about me and my mother!"

Rei couldn't keep quiet anymore, she got the vibes from Rubious and they was good ones, mixed in with sadness, "What are you two talking about who was that girl and why was she trying to make Sere break down? Because something happened and it worked to place Serena in the hospital." Irene sighed, "When Serena was 10, there as some complications between me and her father, so my sister Beryl offered to take Serena in for a while, there was this group of girls that was apparently bullying her…. Rubious stepped up and told them to back off but…. That girl you saw today, she got her brother to jump her one day and almost Killed Serena"

Rei's heart dropped, Serena was bullied and almost killed, "W…why?" Rubious sighed, "Because Serena was smarter, and able to make friends, she was loved by kids and teachers, so the group casted her out as a nerd and teachers pet, they hated her for it since she was a transfer student." Rei nodded understanding, she knew how it felt to be shunned away and bullied, all the girls did in the scouts, they were different but she never knew Serena had been smart. "Now I see why she use to flunk in school….even if she lost her memories of that…she must have held some type of fear for being smart and afraid that if she let out that side again that she'd be targeted again…. Oh Sere you didn't have to feel like that… were friends now because of you!"

Hearing all this made her chest tighten and feel even guiltier she sunk into her chair, placing her head in her hand, tears had threatened to fall, until she heard a voice, "She was always an angel whether she was trying to flunk school on purpose or not because she loves everyone and everything. Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation but I got word of Sapphire that my niece is laying in hospital" Rei's head shot up looking to the door, there stood a woman she knew all too well, them piercing blue eye's, that red hair, the voice even sounded the same. There stood who Rei knew to be none other than Queen Beryl!

"Oh Beryl! I'm so glad to see you! I thought you wasn't coming till next week?" spoke Irene as she gave the woman a hug, Beryl did the same, "I know sweetie, but once Sapphire informed me that Bunny was in the hospital I had to come as soon as possible, Rubious why don't you take Aunt Irene for a drink" "But mother!" "No buts, your too angry right now and Irene needs a drink" the man sighed and placed an arm around his aunts shoulder, "Come Auntie, mother is right we will bring Rei back a drink, coffee ok with you?" Rei nodded as she watched the two leave the room. Beryl closed the door and walked closer to Serena's bed, but Rei stood in the way.

"don't even dare take another step, Aunt or not…" the older woman looked slightly shocked, "You must be Rei, I've heard a lot about you from my phone calls with Bunny I'm not too sure why you wont let me see my Niece but…" Rei laughed, "if Rubious and the black moon family know their abilities I'm pretty sure you're the same…. Queen Beryl" Beryl blinked and couldn't help but laugh, "So I got figured out but I am telling the truth about this Mars, if you don't believe me then ask Serena and me to take a blood test, She IS! My Niece, the Beryl of the past you faced was my conscious that was trapped in that horrible nightmare, I would never try to harm her… I love my family too much especially when I couldn't stop her from going into a coma for 2 months when she was 10, it was under my care that all that shit happened in the first place… I do have my magic abilities but I'm not going to harm the princess…."

Rei eye's hardened until she heard the voice she'd been wanting to hear for the past few hours, "Rei… keep it down…too noisy!"

That made Rei drop her guard she spun round to Serena sitting up in bed, one hand rubbing her temple, "W…why am in a hospital bed…." "Hey bunny… how are you feeling?" Serena's head snapped up and her eye's held slight fear but then teared up, "Auntie B, oh my god… you look just like…." Beryl held her hands up, "Wasn't truly me, just like your friend Mars here figured out, sweetie I was so worried about you when I got that phone call" Serena swung her legs out of the bed, but both women rushed up to her trying to get her to lay back down, "I … don't know why but seeing that girl today… I had surges of pain in my head and suddenly I couldn't take it anymore…. Them names…. I remember a group of people calling me that when I was a kid… it hurt Auntie B…." she held a hand to her chest, "It felt…. Like my heart was beginning to be ripped…" Beryl knelt down in front of the moon princess holding her hand.

"That's because you lost your memories when you was 10 sweetie, remember when you was in Osaka and woke up in the hospital and the doctors told you that you lost some memories?" Serena nodded, "you was hurt really badly by a group of people, I'm so sorry my little princess but I can't take this pain away…" Serena shook her head and sighed, "I'd like my full memories back so I can handle it. I'm so sorry Rei I caused trouble again and ruined our shopping trip… first Darien now this problem…"

Beryl's head snapped up being confused, "Darien? He's the earths prince right? What happened?" Serena began telling her Aunt the full story, "WHAT! That little bastard!"

Serena blinked then began laughing at her aunts outburst, "Oh now I remember why I loved you so much, your vocabulary was very spread out! Screaming at the teachers for treating either me or Ruby wrong! So how long are you staying in Tokyo?" the woman stood up grinning, "you mean as visiting? Why would I leave my stunningly beautiful niece again? I just need to speak to the real estate agent and I'll have our old house back just down the street from your mothers again! But what the hell is this on your arm? And this metal in your face? Did Rubious talk you into this?"

Serena shook her head laughing, "Nah I wanted it, don't dis the art work auntie! I got my love of wolfs from you!"

Rei couldn't help but smile, this Beryl was different to the one that had levelled the moon kingdom, the door opened meaning Irene and Rubious returned, Irene rushed straight over hugging her daughter close while Ruby was smirking, "Finally sleeping beauty has risen!"

"Oi you dip s- ow! Mother! I was going to say sugar! Dip sugar! I'm still forcing you to re-do my home!" Rubious groaned as they sat down waiting for the doctor to come round so Serena could be released.

The rest of the day had gone by the girls spending time together while Rubious was with them, Sapphire and Emerald had gone round to the Tsukino house for the usual dinner, even Rei had stayed! When Serena had offered to take her home, Rubious had jumped up saying he'd give Rei a ride home Beryl would be staying with Serena's family. Rei had even said she's going to speak to her grandfather so she could try to get into the ladder type school that Serena had been going too, the red haired male said he'd help try and convince him.

The next Evening though 3 girls was confused as to why they was heading to the down town district, they knew it was a dangerous area, "Rei why are we down here? Where was you yesterday by the way?" spoke Lita, she had her eye's darting about like a hawk, she had grown up in the downtown area so she knew the trouble that would come around any corner, "Were meeting up with someone, and unfortunately we have to go to their work place so we can do."

Mina raised her eye brow as she held her arms around her stomach, "But Rei I don't like this part of town…. Making me feel…." "Don't even finish that sentence Mina or I wont let you enter the shop!" Rei looked down at the map she was holding, it said that the tattoo parlor was around here somewhere they had already gone past the multi-story car park.

She had to remember to make sure Rubious never drew out a map ever again. "Ugh for god sake where the hell is gems studio!" Lita blinked, "Gems studio? That's where we are going? Gosh Rei you should have just said you knew I use to live down here before I moved uptown." Rei just slapped her forehead and turned to the taller brunette girl of Jupiter. "Alright where is it?"

Lita blinked her emerald eye's and laughed slightly, "It's just down this way, come" she turned down a left Alley Right at the bottom of it was a tattoo shop with the name Gem's studio above 3 different jewels, Emerald, Ruby and Sapphire, and in the centre was a Diamond. Rei rolled her eye's wondering how she could have missed it then remembered who drew the map in the first place. "I'm going to kill him!"

She placed her hand on the handle when Lita suddenly grabbed her wrist, "why are we here?" Rei was about to answer when the door opened, stood there was Serena wearing a pair of black framed glasses hair up in a tidy pony tail, wearing a pair of blue faded jeans and grey check button up short sleeved shirt, hanging from her mouth was a cigarette. The scouts minus Rei widened, "SERENA!"

The girl blinked a few minutes until she was hugged from left right and centre, "Whoa! Calm down there girls! Wow Rei I didn't think you would get them to come?"

Rei laughed, "Well as soon as I said I was going down town they all jumped at the offer to come try and stop me, but I told them I was going to see a friend." She winked when Serena got free and stood leaning against the glass lighting up the white stick in her mouth.

"SERENA! WHAT THE HELL! Get that dirty thing out of your mouth!" Lita shouted, the girl groaned rubbing her temples, "Lita quite down! Rei already knows about this, in any case I can't smoke for too long I have a client," she winked to them, "Serena….i'm so sorry! I didn't want you to leave I didn't want to be angry with you that day!" Mina cried, but the blonde just shrugged it off, "It's in the past girls, I was never upset with you lot. Rei knows this You girls came at a good time, while I'm busy Emerald's going to be bored since she's finished with her clients today."

That's when Ami spoke up slightly, she had been quite until now, "You work here Serena? but don't you have to be in your 20's?" Serena shook her head, "I got put threw the apperentiship course due to my cousin, and been working here for 3 months. I'm surprised that Darien didn't tell you when he came to the temple Saturday to blab about me"

Mina scratched her cheek, "Yeah we was too busy trying to tell him to get lost without being too rude, so does this mean like you can give us tattoo's too?" Serena took a drag of her smoke and shook her head, "I have to follow the law girls, 18+ only unless you have a parents consent, and that parent has to be present to prove ID for 16+'s. in fact im getting one done after my client, Emeralds work is amazing"

"Yours is more amazing blondie that's the reason why us lot aint getting clients but you are fully booked for the next month!" they looked to see Emerald standing there with a coffee for Serena, who gladly took it "Thanks darling just what I needed, in any case is the client scared enough yet," they could see a slight evil glint in the moon princess eye's. "Sure is! I told him how big the needle is and how much he's going to scream in pain, I swear he's the biggest girl I know!" Serena laughed as she died her smoke out and motioned for the girls to follow.

Once inside sat on the ink chair was none other than Andrew! He seemed slightly pale, "SERENA! please tell me that what Emerald said wasn't true!" the scouts mouths dropped, seeing Andrew sat there no top on showing a slender six pack on his stomach, Serena just put a baseball cap on backwards walking up towards him grabbing some black latex gloves, "OH come on bro, stop crying I've had my bones broken and swords piercing my chest, and your scared of a needle!"

"Oh god don't remind me of what's happened when you're fighting!" Serena placed the transfer on Andrews left chest area, when pealing it back it was eagle. "Take a look in the mirror bro and if it's not to your liking I can re-try." He did so and nodded the other girls sat down apart from Rei who walked over, "Do you mind if I watch?" Serena shook her head, "So long as you don't get in my light it's fine." She took out a bottle from a locked cabinet with some blue roll around the nozzle and shook it well.

She then took off the cap and placed it into a small plactic tub, before placing it back into the cabinet, "Right lets get this baby done, she picked up the first gun on the table that held a small thin needle, she placed a foot on the peddle to get the correct speed. Once that was done, she dipped it into the black ink and leaned forward, "Ready?"

The blonde man nodded who unconsciously took Rei's hand as Serena placed the needle to his skin beginning the tattoo.

The other three girls watched Serena working from the counter, as Emerald placed a tray on the table, "I'm sure you girls would like some Tea?" Lita looked to the woman and smiled "Thank you, I'm really amazed on what you've done with this place, I remember the old owners of Gem studio big biker guys what happened to them?"

"They wanted to move to America but needed to sell this place first, Ruby spoke to me about wanting to buy the place since we both had Licences to run one, so we came and the guy's was happy to sell once we showed our certifications, if they could only see the talent that we have here now they would want to take Serena over to America with them."

"She's really that good? I saw a few of Serena's drawings back when we was 14, they was really good but it was only briefly, Luna was mad at her for drawing instead of doing homework."

Emerald blinked and laughed, "that sounds about right, I think she told me about that but I'm too busy teasing her about Sapphire, I'm glad you girls finally decided to see her though, I know she's happy when she's working but me and Rubious are older than her and we can't hang out with her like when we was kids, she needs you girls her age to have a social life too."

Ami nodded as she took a sip of her tea, until her eye caught something, looking to the left wall was 9 drawings of animals that held each planet in them, "those are amazing!" that made Emerald look to the wall, "Yeah, Serena designed all of them, the one with the moon is what she holds on her arm right now, She designed one for each scout" Lita walked up to the Jupiter one, it held a black panther looking like it was trying to hang on by something with it's claws, but it's golden eye's was looking at the person who was seeing the image. Looking next to it was Mars, that held a phoinex on, it's tail just about to touch the planet, with it's bright orange wings spread outwards.

Ami traced the mercury one with her fingers, it was a Polar bear stood up on it's back legs, trying to reach out for the planet mercury, Venus was different, the planet stood out to her, but the Eagle was in the centre, looking up towards the sky. They all noticed one more next to the moon, was the planet earth, it held flowers of different coloured roses around the planet, they all looked amazing and beautiful.

"She designed them with our favourite animals intertwined with them, they are so amazing…" Ami spoke as Emerald nodded, "She's going to wait till you are all of age and ready to get them done, I think Rei can get hers next month since she turns 18 then. No charge at all since you all have important jobs." They all knew that was directed for them to be protecting the moon princess from any force that would try to kill her to get the silver crystal.

"Hey look at this one! It's Luna, Artimis and Diane!" squealed Mina, the others looked and she was right, it was so perfect that it almost looked scary on how Serena was able to capture the animals laying down cuddled together. It looked so real that they was going to jump out, Lita spotted one of different scouts with their power attacks, she saw her own with the Jupiter oak revolution, green leafs dancing around the scout, and another when her lightening is charging up. "Ah them ones are very popular with clients, it's like a race to see which scout is more popular."

Mina stood up in a sailor V pose, "Of course me!" Emerald could help but laugh, "Actually out of the inner scouts apart from Moon, Mercury and Mars are the most popular, same with Jupiter" Mina pouted doing a fake cry, the girls laughed.

Over by Andrew and Rei, Serena was halfway through the outline having to re-ajust her arm slightly every so often from the bruise that Darien had given her. Which was Serena's left hand, she pulled away again for some more ink on her needle, "How you holding up bro?" he smiled to her, "you make me scared shitless to find out that you're really gentle with that thing!" Serena laughed as she stood up taking a sip of her coffee, "But of course brother, younger siblings are meant to do that to their older siblings. In any case were just going for the outline today and in two weeks we start the colouring, your starting to pale and I don't want to over-do it with you and it being your first tattoo."

"But you got yours done all in one day!" Serena shook her head, "I did Drew but I followed the instructions my artist gave me, eat something before! Getting it done and have a sugary drink with you, I can see you failed to do both which is why I got you a can of coke, take a few sips while I refill the pot and we will be doing the colouring in a second session. Since you paid in full today you're not going to be charged for the next session. I'll just split the money so it covers both days." She took a spray bottle and squirted it on some blue roll before gently wiping the sore red chest, "your skins getting quite swelled up so I'm hoping to finish this before it gets too bad."

"You really know your stuff Serena!" the girl grinned to Rei before popping a chewing gum in her mouth before offering her friend and Andrew who both took one, "I have to know my stuff I've actually had a fully grown man faint on me and another throw up on me before today. Because they failed to follow my rules and advice! I eventually got their work finished two sessions later, I could lose my Licence if I don't follow the right guild lines." The raven haired mars girl nodded understanding what she was saying, Serena loved this job and she could see it in her eye's, it was the perfect job for someone like Serena. Although she didn't know about this second piece Serena was getting done.

The more she watched Serena the more she wanted one herself, not only that but the more she wanted to be able to do the art herself, she was being drawn to it like a spell.

20 minutes later, Serena set the gun down and took the spray bottle and placed a towel in front of Andrews face so it didn't hit him and began cleaning the skin, "Right bro were done for the day, try to keep it covered with food wrap or cling film for 2 days but let some air get to it after you clean it 2-3 times a day and place on some E45 cream." He looked into the mirror and smiled, he loved it already even though she wasn't finished yet, he turned around and she placed some Vassaline on it before covering it up, "it will be sore for a while but that will calm down when the redness goes away later.

If you have any problems get in contact with me straight away ok?" "Sure thing sis, your next two lunches at the arcade are free, no payment needed" this made the girl grin as she stood up throwing her black latex gloves in the bin. She looked to Rei who was smiling to her, "Don't worry girl your turn next month" She gave a wink picking up her now cold coffee downing it before placing the stood out the way.

"M..my turn? But…you know I don't get much allowance." Serena stuck out her tongue, "I know I've booked you in on your birthday, it's my present to you in any case Drew follow me for the stuff you need and your free to go!" they laughed walking up to the counter, Serena reached over grabbing a small tube of cream handing it to him and also an after care leaflet. "it will start to itch slightly as it heals, try not to scratch it otherwise you'll drag the ink out, also no swimming for 14 days that will also crack the ink and drag that out also. We wouldn't want to re-do most of it cause it's faded"

He gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek, "Tell dad I'll pop round sometime this week catch you later sis!" with that he walked out of the studio. Serena looked to the other three girls who was looking through her portfolio she smiled as Rei had began looking at the scouts drawings of planets and animals, she walked up to her seeing that she noticed the mars one, "It's beautiful Serena, but how did you know?" "When you spend time with friends like I have with you girls, I know a lot, I may have spaced out but I do know your favourite Animals, this is what design I'm hoping to give you next month it can go anywhere you want,"

"Can I have it same place as yours?" Serena nodded as she took out her Diary writing down the information before placing her glasses on top of her hat "Alright girl your all set for next month, now Emerald smoke then my turn?"

Emerald stood up grinning, "but of course girl! can't wait to get cracking your neck!" Serena laughed as they walked out the front door leaving the senshi confused on the weird relationship them two had.

SM SM SM SM SM

Th…th…that's all folks! Hope you enjoyed it and loved the chapter!

Chat cha later!

Curedream90!~ over and out!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Across town, in the wealthy part of Juuban city, Darien was stood at his balcony, his eye's staring hard and cold into the distance. It was only 5.15 and the sun was still facing down on the earth's surface. He placed his hands into the pockets of his dress pants and smirked when he felt an arm link with his "So when do you plan on trying to do this?" turning his head to the red haired teenager, he placed a grip on her chin giving her a passionate kiss.

"I'm going to wait a little longer so she can be on her own without them pesky guardians, once we are rid of her then you will become the new queen and we will rule earth together." The girl looked out towards the distant city, "Good, because I will make sure she pays for all the things she neglected to me. An her god damn mother too hmmm I think I might give her mother a visit again. Try out my new powers my love."

He could see the evil glint in her eye's and he loved every bit of it, "I will have what was meant to be rightfully mine 1000 years ago Molly, and I will have someone at the side of me that I can trust which is you. Your best friend betrayed you and I will make sure she suffers because of it."

Molly smirked, her eye's flashed slightly red before going back inside "I will make sure her family has a little wake-up call while we're at it, I'm pretty sure they would love to know what Serena's true identity is and how she's lied to them"

Back with the Senshi at Gems studio Serena was sat in Emeralds ink chair, her knee propped up with her head facing the left, "This is going to look so wicked Ren, you sure Aunt Irene is ok with this?" "Positive, my ma's coming in here on Thursday for a piece done too, I managed to squeeze her in she doesn't trust Rubious with a needle and you're not working. My old man though might freak again."

Emerald laughed as she began to place the transfer the side of Serena's neck, it went from the back of her ear down to halfway on her neck. "An once again, you've designed a right beauty! A blue rose going round a silver crescent moon and star in the corner, I'm going to enjoy doing this piece dear."

This time sat next to Serena was Lita, the other three girls had to leave early but since Lita doesn't have a curfew she thought she'd stay and catch up with her. Lita could feel the excitement in her princess from getting this piece done, and she was amazed herself, When Emerald began going along Serena's neck with the outlining needle she didn't even flinch "Man Serena how can you stand the pain?" the girl just grinned, "The next is the least painful place to get a tattoo, you'd be surprised on how many people have said to me that it feels like you're going into a light slumber me ma's allowing me to get this one done due to my outstanding grades and I also think she feels guilty about keeping some memories from me."

Lita had heard off Rei about what had gone down with the hospital the day before, and she really wanted to kick this Melissa's arse for causing her friend so much pain. In fact the name Melissa Jones had sounded familiar to her she just needed a picture to go with the name due to juuban high had just got a new transfer student in her class but she wasn't really paying any attention that day.

"I see, So what's planned after this?" Serena just shrugged as Emerald had stopped on her neck for a moment to get a little bit more ink on her needle "Clean down, go eat and relax at home your welcome to come over Lita my mother enjoys it when she has your help cooking in the kitchen" that made the Jupiter scout happy to know, she was about to speak up but the shop door opened up to reveal Beryl there, "Aunt B! what you doing here?" the woman raised her eye brow and sighed "Your mother told me that you're getting more ink on your perfect skin. Plus I wanted to spend some time with my Niece that I've not seen in 7 years!"

Serena laughed until Emerald hit her on the head, "It's hard to get this right if you keep laughing! Unless you want it to look like a weird mickey mouse then I suggest you calm down girl!"

Lita watched Beryl with caution, she wasn't too fond of finding out that this woman was blood related to her princess, "Well we wouldn't want that happening sweetie I don't know how you can even stand that thing going into you." She stuck her tongue out at her aunt "Well you know for a fact I don't mid needles at all in any case you find out what's for dinner? I'm starving!"

"You're always hungry Sere! I'm surprised Andrews not out of food by the way you chow down at the arcade." Emerald couldn't help but laugh at that one, "The only thing he runs out of is the fudge cake, but why are you starving? You told me you ate a big lunch." They all noticed Serena being slightly quite after that comment. Her eye's hardened a little bit, "I couldn't eat much today at lunch… I think it's what that Melissa said to me yesterday… Bulldozer…..i began to remember I use to get tormented about my weight in Osaka high, so all I managed to eat was a salad." Serena gripped her stomach, when she felt Emerald stop with the needle. She placed it down on the table before grabbing a chocolate bar out of the fridge.

"You know the rules Serena, and ignore what that girl said your no bulldozer, in fact your skinnier than what you use to be 2 months ago. You know that you have a high metabolism and that you need your food." Serena sighed as she stretched slightly she noticed Emerald laying the colours out for the shading and smiled "Aunt B? what did I look like back in Osaka? I don't remember…"

Beryl thought about it then remembered, she took out a wallet from her bag and then took out a photo, showing the girls a picture of Rubious and Serena in Osaka, Serena had thin framed glasses, smiling showing the small braces on her teeth, but she was really skinny, her hair was up in her old signature meatballs. "wow you look so cute Serena!" but Lita never received an answer, she noticed Serena was holding her head slightly "Are you remembering something?"

Serena nodded, swallowing some saliva "yeah, the day I was jumped by Melissa's brother…. I had just gone past the sweets store when I felt him yank me back, and dragged to a secluded place in the park. It was my face the first thing he hit…. And I felt something hit me on the back of my head… that's all I remember." She handed the photo back to her aunt, "why do you keep that? I look so…..ugly….."

Beryl smiled before she placed a hand on the princess shoulder, "because you wasn't sweetie, remember what I told you as a child?" taking a deep breath, she nodded "that true beauty lies on the inside right next to strength and courage…" them words hit Lita's chest to make it swell up, they was beautiful words.

Once Serena finished her chocolate, Emerald continued for another 40 minutes before sitting back finishing the piece, she applied the vasaline and cover for the girl. "I presume you have the E45 cream already?" the blonde nodded as she stood up placing her glasses into her shirt pocket, "I do girl, in any case i-" she didn't get to speak much at all as her phone went off, looking down at the caller ID she noticed it was her father.

"Hello dad? Whoa calm down what? Molly came over….she started WHAT! WHAT! No…."

Serena's whole world stood completely still as the phone dropped from her hands onto the floor. Kenji could be heard in the background, "serena? SERENA?"

Beryl picked up the phone while Lita was trying to get the girl to speak, "Ken? Serena seems to be in a state of shock right now what's going on? … " the woman was keeping an eye on her niece until the words hit her lips

"Beryl… Irene… she's in the hospital In critical condition! Done by Serena's ex best friend Molly!" before Beryl could say a word, Serena ran out of the studio with her helmet and keys, not bothering to speak to anyone her face showed anger, more than what she had seen in the young princess. "which hospital Ken? I'll send Emerald and Lita down there immediately, I have a feeling Serena's about to go do something stupid….ok … ok I'll let them know."

She hung up the phone, the girls was looking to her wanting to know the news, All they could hear was that Molly had visited and Serena running out, Beryl pinched the bridge of her nose trying not to let a tear out, "Where's this Molly live?" Lita stepped up "I can show you but what's going on?"

"Serena's mothers in critical condition at the hospital… and Molly's the one who put her there… Serena didn't wait to find out which hospital she's in so I have a feeling she's about to go confront her….. so I need the girls address!" Lita shook her head as she took out her transformation pen, "An here I thought Serena gained some brain cells…. Get to the hospital I'll go after Sere your sister needs you Beryl so if you have a heart like my princess say's you do get to the hospital!" with that she transformed into sailor Jupiter and ran out heading up town to Molly's Jewellery shop.

Emerald had quickly gathered hers, Serena and Lita's things and locked the shop up "I'll drive us to the hospital come…" with that they locked the shop up and was on their way.

SM SM SM SM SM

Th…th…that's all folks! Hope you enjoyed it and loved the chapter!

Chat cha later!

Curedream90!~ over and out!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was a rather quite night walking down the street for a 17 year old, she expected that the streets would be booming with life even for a Monday night, the girl ran a hand through her mousy brown hair and looked across the street. She noticed a girl around the same age as her with such an evil smile and glint in her eye's it sent shivers down her spine. Looking around to see where they were, it was the crown arcade and the place was closed, she had always herd that the girl she was looking for hung around there before going home from a reliable source. But seeing the shop closed she was about to give up until she heard the engine of a motorbike, before coming to a stop and the driver getting off.

The driver ran to the girl over the road with so much speed it was unbelievable, the girl wasn't even wearing a helmet so her eye's went wide knowing this was the girl she was looking for, Serena Tsukino, but what shocked her was that Serena the nerd she use to know slam the girl up into the wall with so much force and anger it was unbelievable. Quickly she ran to the traffic lights to try and stop the fight.

Over the road though Serena looked into the girls eye's with so much anger, she held her elbow at the girls throat, "what the FUCK! DID YOU DO MOLLY!" the girl looking shocked but then regained the evil smile on her face, "Let me go Serena, we both know you would never hurt anyone even me." But that was ignored as she felt the elbow squeeze her throat slightly harder, "Answer my question you bitch! My mother is in the ICU at the hospital because of you so what the fuck did you do!"

She ragged the girl back slamming her head against the shutters of crown arcade, Molly just smirked looking to the side seeing a girl with mousy brown hair running up towards them so she spoke loud enough "Well Sailor moon! Let's just say your mother enjoyed the SHOCKING! Truth about you, so I suggest you hand over that crystal otherwise I will hurt more than just Irene next time…. I wonder what would happen if I sent a knife through Sammy's chest?" Serena pulled her fist back about to hit Molly in the face until she felt someone rag her off the girl.

Molly took this opportunity to run off down the street into the distance, the same way Serena knew her ex-boyfriend lived, growing she threw off the person holding her back and turned to them, "YOU! What the hell!" "Calm down Specs! You almost killed that girl then! I never thought you to be a violent person! Even when I was calling you names!"

Serena shoved the girl off her while gritting her pearly white teeth, Melissa looked the girl up and down and knew that the old Serena had grown up into such a beautiful woman, "Calm down? CALM DOWN? THAT…bitch! Tried to kill my mother! She's down in the ICU Because of her!" Melissa grabbed the girl by the checkered shirt and pulled her into a warm gentle hug, "I'm sorry….i'm so so sorry S…serena…. but you can't…attack her! That's just not you! That's not in your blood! You're a good person! Ok?" she felt Serena grip her chiffon blue shirt and some water hitting her neck. "Come let's get you to the hospital ok so you can see your mot-" she stopped talking when she heard another girl shouting at them, "SERENA!" she looked over while stroking the blondes back to see a tall brunette stopping in front of them panting. "Oh god…thank god… who are you?" the girl sighed she knew this must be a friend of the girl she use to torment and if that was the case Melissa would be hated straight away. "I'm…Melissa I stopped Serena from killing some girl called molly"

Lita was about to go into protective mode when Serena pulled away from the girl her eye's was puffy from crying but they still held slight anger. "Thank you Melissa you stopped me from making a big mistake and…what you did to me back when we was kids still hurt but after tonight I forgive you. I don't know why you decided to pop back into my life but you saved me tonight from doing something incredibly stupid. Your right we better get going to the hospital…. I don't know what Molly did to my mother but my father was hysterical when he rang me down at the studio"

The three of them nodded and then Serena just remembered, "Damn I only have my bike with me…." Melissa held up her hands, "Don't worry about me, you and your friend get to the hospital I'm sure I'm not welcome around your family anyway." Serena shook her head and looked to Lita smiling, "the hospitals only round the block from here, I can chain my bike up and we will walk the rest of the way. Your more than welcome and if my family has anything to say I'll just tell them that were friends now."

With that Serena walked over to her bike pushing it up against the Crown Arcade down a small alley way and chained it up then going back to the girls and they began walking down to the hospital, shoving her hands into her jean pockets knowing in the back of her mind that if she ever see's her ex-best friend again that there was going to be hell to pay.

Down at the Tokyo general hospital, Beryl, Emerald, Rubious, Kenji and Sammy was waiting outside the surgery room each one of them nervous by the results. Beryl had arrived with Emerald after Irene had been taken in but after hearing from her brother in law about the damage that Irene had taken and also how it happened made her want to go after the person that had done this to her sister in the first place.

It wasn't long before three more girls entered the hospital and the blonde haired one ran up to her father giving him a full blown hug. Beryl turned to the other two that had just caught up with her, "You got to her in time Lita?" the girl shook her head but turned to the 3rd one in the group, "This girl here Melissa had seen Serena attack Molly and intervined in the fight. She managed to stop Serena from ending the girls life."

Beryl swung her head straight to Melissa and saw something in the girl she didn't know what but there was something about her now that was different to when she was a child. The girl had grown up she definatly knew that much. "Thank you… As much as I hate to say it but you did a good thing tonight, but that doesn't mean I trust you"

Melissa held up her hands and shook her head, "I don't expect you to trust me after my actions back then Mrs. Black but I had to do something Serena was shoving her elbow into that girls neck so hard I'm surprised that the girl didn't pass out or something, she's defiantly changed from the girl I use to know." They all looked over to Serena who was holding her younger brother while getting the full story from her father until the doctor came out.

Beryl slumped on the chairs holding the bridge of her nose, some much drama was going down and it had only been a few days since she arrived back in Tokyo. "I do know this bit of information though the girl had said Serena was Sailor moon and she had to give up this crystal to her. I over heard the girl shout it before Serena punched her"

This caused all four of them to go wide, Molly was after the silver crystal? But why? "Well she'll have to go through all of us to get it," snapped Rubious he wasn't about to let his cousin go through any more pain than what she's already been in. "Um….so your basically saying that Specs IS! The famous super heroine? Wow I knew she was a good person but I never saw it in her to fight them demons that keep attacking Tokyo! But what is this crystal and why does that girl want it?!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to Lita, "It's rather something you best not get into ok? Let us worry about this stuff Your best forgetting that you ever heard anything about it an" "She can't… she heard Molly say It so now Molly will target her as well as my family." They looked to see Serena standing there with a black coffee, her glasses back on her face most likely to stop it looking like her eye's was puffy.

Serena looked to Melissa "Although I do sense something about you Melissa something rather familiar coming back from the silver millennium." Melissa stood back slightly smiling and clapped, "Your right about that but I'm not going to give them answers till you fully remembered. What I can say is though that you was never meant to be with Prince Endymion, in fact you hated that prince so much. Your mother put up a special barrier that made it almost impossible to reach the moon but he managed to do so when you was attacking the moon Beryl" they all dropped their mouths hearing what the girl was saying.

"So your also from the silver millennium and that Darien was never meant to be with Serena? but how did he make it think like she loved him? That's impossible!" Even Beryl thought that this was absurd! And she was the one who destroyed the moon kingdom. "this is something we will discuss at a later time but for now I'm going to be keeping my eye on that girl that you attacked tonight Serena, for all we know she could call the cops and have you in jail for random attacking her."

Even Emerald nodded at that, "that's true if she does, the police could have your License you worked hard to get and then you wont able to keep doing ink girl!" that made the blonde sigh and nod her head, "the only witness she has is Melissa cause I know the CCTV doesn't' work down there it hasn't since one of the demons we faced destroyed it, ok since you know so much anyway Melissa come to the Gem studios on Thursday and we will have a meeting, Lita tell the scouts to be there also once I finish with the clients the meeting will commence at 6pm." They all agreed as the doctor walked out of the ER.

"Irene Tsukino?" they all turned to him "Irene is going to be just fine, it was some type of lightening attack I'd never seen before hit her in the chest and cause her heart to slow down but thanks to the surgery she will be just fine. We do want to keep her in for a few more days though for monitoring." Serena smiled slightly and nodded "That's fine, thank you Dr for being able to help my mother." With that said they all visited the woman before going home to rest.

Back at Darien's apartment, he was laid down on the sofa as the red haired teenager was pacing the floor, "and that stupid bitch had the nerve to stop her! I was really beginning to get the anger going in Serena before she turned up!" Darien smirked, their plan was going according to plan, until that random girl turned up. "what did she look like?"

Molly stopped before clentching her fists, "Long brown hair that had a tint of blonde in it, crystal blue eye's around Serena's height." Darien suddenly sat up holding his chin thinking, his eye's hardened, "this girl could pose a problem with our plan love, if I remember correctly her name is Melissa, back in the silver millennium she was Princess Serenity's younger sister…"

Molly's eye's widened "Younger sister! But they looked the same age!" Darien couldn't help but laugh and looked to the girl in his living room, "Younger twin sister Molly Dear, she always posed a problem when I visited the moon, she was the one that exposed my plan to steal the silver crystal from the princess after marriage and use the power to control all the planets in the universe!"

"Then we will have to look to get rid of this Melissa then otherwise our plans will go down the shitter, hmm I'm pretty sure I can get this to work, Serena left me a nasty bruise on my neck, if I can get the whole of the school on my side about it even though she transferred and mention that Melissa was in on the plan the whole school will turn on Melissa and then start a riot at that ladder type school that bitch goes too…. Oh this is getting better, but I can't wait till I see that blonde bimbo die by my hands!"

The raven haired prince pulled Molly into his arms and gave her a fierce kiss before smirking, "all will come in due time Molly just remember that." He smirked more knowing on how much he has this young teenager under his control. Each kiss he gave the girl he was implanting more dark energy into her soul. Using it to manipulate the jealousy and anger Molly had towards her friend to make it easier to control her mind. " just make sure you don't stress yourself out too much I do need you to look like a young queen of the earth when we finally have that crystal in our grasps!"

Molly laughed as she got on his lap straddling him slightly "Oh I know of a great stress relief I can get right now Prince Endymion…" and with that she leaned forward, un aware of someone watching from the outside balcony window. A set of two people actually in their fuku.

Whispering to each other, "they will never get near the princesses, not while we are here right Neptune?" Neptune nodded as she looked to the woman next to her, "that's correct, we must get this information to Pluto and the rest of the scouts so they can keep their guard up at school and around the princesses."

With that they disappeared into the night looking disgusted on what Darien is making the young teenage girl do.

SM SM SM SM

Well I hope that gives you a slight insight of what Dariens doing and why Molly is so willing to do stuff for him!

Also it brings Melissa more into the story too! Lets see on how this one plays out!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A few days had passed since the incident causing Serena's mother to be hospitalized, and most of the students in Juuben high was being cautious and giving stares at Melissa who was stood next to Lita and Ami. They had heard the rumours that Molly had spread through the whole school on Tuesday about Serena violently attacking Molly although had received the phone call from the hospital the night before explaining to her a few reasons why Lita and Melissa might be late to school.

Miss. Haruna's heart fell for when she had received that phone call indicating that Serena's mother had been attacked and hospitalised due to it, she wouldn't admit it but she really missed her rather lazy student, handing out detentions left right and centre to her for either being late or falling asleep in class, she had even given the Tsukino residents a call and Kenji had answered the phone, he had given the details that it was Molly that had attacked his wife putting her in the hospital so now she had to try and settle a civil war amongst the students.

She knew for a fact that the new transfer student had been apart of Serena's old life at Osaka high, in fact Melissa had come up to her the week before asking if Serena Tsukino attended this school but after telling the girl that she transferred schools due to bullying from one of her students the girl had simply held a sad smile to her face thanking her for the information and that she would have to try and meet up with the bubbly blonde girl on the streets or find a few of the girls old friends so she could get in contact.

Now she knew that Melissa had in fact been in contact with Serena from the doctor informing her, and also that she seemed to be close with Serena's old group of friends, Haruna had seen the bruising on Molly's neck but she didn't believe Molly for once second about the attack and even if Serena did the girl had it coming to her for even attacking Irene in the first place. The Tsukino family was held one of the biggest hearts for the city and especially this school so much for the fact that Haruna had asked Kenji what Serena was doing these days and when she heard the girl had a job down town at Gems studio she immediately planned to head down there one day after school and today would be the day she would be visiting her former student.

But for now she was stood outside the door of her classroom taking a deep breath walking in, she saw her students whispering stuff about Melissa and Lita before going into teacher mode, "alright class settle down and get in your seats, if I hear one more word about this ridicules rumour that's going round I will start handing detentions out! I received a phone call stating that Serena Tsukino's mother is currently in the hospital and has just come out of the ICU. So I suggest you stop talking nonsense."

The class soon settled down and lessons began.

Over at another school, sat in the courtyard was the blonde haired bubbly girl Serena, she was sat with a group of friends that we all know as Sapphire, Rubious and Emerald it was currently lunch break for them and Serena was sat on the picnic table held for students, Emerald was sat on the bench lower down from her with Rubious behind her. Sapphire was stood up next to Serena, "so Lita called you today saying that half the school has a rumour going round that you decided to randomly try and kill her?" Serena nodded she was wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans along with an orange vest with an orange checkered shirt over it, her glasses was clear on her face again.

"yeah, but most of the students don't believe her due to my reputation I had at that school, Even Miss Haruna doesn't believe it, from what I heard from my old man this morning is that she's planning on paying a visit today at the studio after school finishes I don't know how long she'll hang around the studio for but we can't do this meeting till after she leaves. It's bad enough that Melissa is involved with all this…"

"That reminds me, you and emerald mentioned something about Melissa knowing about the silver millennium! Have you been able to remember anything about it?" Serena sighed, "only little bits and pieces about a girl that I use to call Imori which stands for baby sister, but other than that I don't remember at all unless Melissa is blood related to me"

"That could be the case, if Molly is after the silver crystal as well as Darien then he could have some how changed your memories to believing that you loved him and never had a younger sister in the first place. Melissa said that you and Darien was never meant to be anyway and I've been thinking that he's been after the Silver crystal for a while now. Ever since he said to me that you'd run back to him within a week, and that the future can't happen unless your with him." Sapphire spoke, he sighed he didn't like the fact of Serena running off back to Darien at all.

"That's a load of bull! The future isn't set in stone, just because I'm not with that jerk now doesn't mean that the future isn't going to be bright, I'm just feeling guilty because Rini will never be born at all…. As much as she was a little spore I loved that little girl because she was a part of me." Sapphire sighed as he pulled the blonde into a gentle hug "That Rini that came from the future might not be born but there could be multiple different Rini's, and they will all have the same loving heart." That made the blonde smile before pulling away from the hug, it felt nice and she always loved being in Sapphires arms, in fact she had come to having a small loving crush on the man which is the reason why Emerald teases her so much about it.

"Get a room you two, we all know that you love each other!" the blonde and blue haired felt a little pink tint go on their cheeks while looking at Emerald to see that she held a smirk there. Serena suddenly jumped up causing Emerald to stand also but began walking backwards seeing the evil intent on the girls face, "EMERALD! YOU are so dead!" with that the two woman ran off leaving the boy's standing there shaking their heads.

"So Sapphire when DO! You plan on asking my cousin out! I know you hold a thing for her" the man sighed as he sat down, "soon I hope, she really has opened up to us, and it's just made me so attracted to her. But this Melissa that you hate so much what type of connection could she have with Serena?" Rubious sighed "I don't know all I know is that there around the same age and have the same bi-…. That's it! If there both from the silver millennium and born on the same day!"

"That Melissa is Serena's twin sister from then! But does she have scout powers?"

They both shrugged until the bell rang indicating it's back to class.

That evening 1 hour After school the group of four made their way down town to their studio when they saw a red haired woman in a pink suit waiting outside Gems studio, 3 of them blinked until the bubbly blonde spoke up "Miss. H? what are you doing down here? How long have you been waiting?" she gave the young teacher a hug before pulling out the keys to the studio.

"Not long actually in fact I just arrived here about 15 minutes ago i thought I'd come and give my old student a visit considering she transferred without not notifiying me that she was having problems in school!" Serena opened the door and they walked in, she threw her key's on the counter while Miss. H looked around the studio and noticed the smell and the needle guns, "You work here Serena?" She shivered slightly as Serena picked up one the needle guns making sure it was still working. "Sure do, great cash maker and I can express my art freely without it being judged."

She smiled as the green haired girl put on the kettle, "Coffee Miss. H?" spoke Emerald and the woman nodded, she studied Serena closely, she saw the tattoo on the girls neck and smiled she didn't approve of body art but it suited the former student "I also heard about your mother Serena I wanted to personally send my condolence to you, your father notified me that she would be released from the hospital tomorrow." Letting out a sigh, she noticed anger flash in the girls eye's "Yeah she is, I'll be glad when she's home she wont be able to do much for now though until she fully recovers. I just wish I would have been home to stop the attack my mother didn't deserve it she never did anything wrong." Serena pulled out a large folder and began sorting out some images, until she found one that held a dragon on it with sakura petals floating around it's body.

"My that's a really good picture, one of your clients?" Serena nodded smiling to her, "Yeah, he requested me to design a dragon as he loves them and I came up with this, he's coming in soon so I need to get it ready on the transfer paper. Normally it's just me on a Thursday evening but these guy's wanted to come bug me."

Rubious grunted as he sat down at the counter crossing his arms, "more like to keep a jealous stalking ex boyfriend away from my cousin." Haruna blinked a few times she knew Serena had been going out with a college student under her care, and that something went down. since they was outside school Miss. Haruna took off her jacket and placed her belongings on the counter, "You mean Darien right? I do remember a time that I tried to get them to break up because of him being 5 years older than Serena, but she wouldn't have it what happened?"

"Try that student Molly of yours, Serena caught them sleeping together, in fact I was at the house when Molly attacked Irene on Monday night, but I don't have proof that Molly did it so the police can't do anything about it even though I have a full description of the person" Sapphire spoke which was true he had been with Irene that night helping cook dinner while Beryl had gone down to Gems studio to collect Serena and Emerald after they had finished with work.

Haruna blinked in shock so Molly was the one that did it, "and now she's spreading rumours around the school that Serena jumped her and that the attack on her mother was nothing but bogus."

"WHAT! The rumours about me attacking her are true, I was riding on my bike when I saw her and slammed her up against a brick wall but the attack on my mother is not bogus it actually happened and she's the one that did it! She's also planning on harming my younger brother!" The teacher saw Serena's hands shake until Sapphire hugged the girl, he could see that these three people cared deeply for Serena, especially the one that had his arms wrapped around the girl. "Right well now that I have the correct information I can …. Sort of make Molly's life at school a living hell until the police start getting into action about locking her up for the assault."

The doorbell rang making them turn to see a man in his 20's spikey blonde hair and sun glasses, he took them off to reveal sparkling blue eye's, "I'm here for an appointment with Serena?" Serena broke the embrace from Sapphire, "that would be me your Spike right? Well let me just get the designs to show you and we can go forward with that, did you follow my advice with sugary drinks and food before coming down here?"

He smiled a pearly white grin nodding "sure did, I can't wait to get this piece done even if it takes me 3 sessions you're the best in the business and so young too!" Serena walked him over to her section and laid out the designs on the bed, "Wicked dude! It's an epic design!" Serena smiled and stretched "Alright then give me 10 minutes to set up and then we can get cracking ok?" he nodded and walked back over to the counter, while they all watched Serena set up her section.

Miss. Haruna smiled to the girl, "she's really changed from the girl I use to know, she seems more together with herself." She saw Serena take off her shirt and the 2nd tattoo on her arm, she was drawn into that design it seems lonely but had such a beautiful effect on her. "Yeah she has, when she walked into here for that first tattoo 3 months ago I could have sworn I saw a broken girl but she's really come a long way since then, her grades are A+ all round she's so loving to everyone and always makes sure the customers health comes before her own. She passed the course we placed her through with high marks and now she's more famous than us three put together. Our bookings are dead compared to her diary, if you want a place booking with her you have to wait till next month unless she has a cancellation." The teacher nodded to Emerald while sipping her coffee, Serena called the guy over and he took off his top indicating he wanted it done on his back, she sprayed something on him and then placed some transfer stuff before placing the paper on his back, she carefully smoothed it out and then gently pealed it backwards.

Haruna was surprised on how it worked although the image now looked blurry, the guy spike looked over his shoulder in the mirror nodding that the dragon was placed perfectly in the middle of the spine.

Serena stood up taking off her black latex gloves walking up to the counter and leaning over to grab her smokes, "Alright give me 5 minutes spike and we will get going, Rubious could you give him the consent form to fill out?" her red haired cousin rolled his eye's before grabbing the pad with the sheets on.

Haruna eye'd the smoking gear in the girls hand and then decided to follow Serena outside, she saw her leaning against the wall across from the gems shop.

"I'd never pegged you as a smoker Serena, I guess things got really rough for you…. I wish you would have come to me before transferring schools I would have tried to help you out as much as I could have before you say anything we are outside school grounds so I can't stop you from putting that death stick in your mouth."

Serena blinked a few times, her blue eye's lit up before laughing, "You're the first person to call it a death stick, Rei and Lita have been trying to get me to stop but I just can't at the moment especially with the added stress on what's happened Monday night, I swear Miss. H if I wasn't stopped by Melissa Monday night I would be the one in jail." The teacher sighed as she reached out and roughed up Serena's tidy blonde hair.

"Listen Serena I don't know what kind of stunt that girl is trying to pull here but I do know that you two went way back and was best friends, why would she now try to pull this crap on you to hurt you?" the blonde sighed knowing the woman was right. "I don't know… Maybe it was jealousy? I admit I began to neglect her when Ami , Lita and Mina all joined the school but I didn't mean too all I know is that I need to speak with Molly again before things start getting worse she almost killed my mother and that's not acceptable….And it's making me something never thought I would be….Violent."

Miss. Haruna nodded to that one, she could never picture Serena as violent in her life, lazy and clumsy but never violent. "I wonder what her mother's got to say about Molly going after a man 5-6 years older than herself. I may pull her in for a meeting, in fact that seems like a very good idea. As for you missy! Next time I see you I want you together with that blue haired man….sapphire was it?" Serena blushed deeply "Why do people keep saying for me and Sapphire to get together?"

"because dear… you suit each other perfectly, anyway I best be on my way I'd rather not see you stab a man millions of times with a needle." Serena laughed and nodded giving her teacher a hug, and let the woman be on her way.

Serena walked back into the studio with thought's playing on her mind about Molly, she knew that girl wasn't one for hurting people especially a friend's mother so why would Molly do it? She understood sleeping with her boyfriend because of jealousy but not harming people to the point where they would kill them.

She snapped on some latex gloves and smiled to her client, "Right Spike I want you laid down on your stomach and lets get this baby going!" he grinned giving her the thumbs up. She placed her glasses on and began to load the needle up with ink, getting to work on her latest piece.

An hour later, the studio was fairly quite all that could be heard was Serena's gun, light chatter and the radio in the back ground, it was only 5.30 she had finished with the outlines on the man, and now just started on the shading of the dragons scales. When the door opened for a 3rd time that night revealing two people a short blonde haired male? And a long haired turquoise female, They both looked around the studio before sapphire looked to them, "Welcome to Gems studio can I help you?" the blonde looked to him shooting him a dirty look, "were actually looking for Serena" the sound of Serena's gun stopped as she looked up to see who walked in.

"Haruka! Michiru!" both of the new comers saw Serena and her new look, Haruka's eye's widened "Kitten what the hell?" Serena grinned to the friends before putting the gun down, "Spike were going to take five ok? Take a stretch and get some fresh air ok?" Spike got up from the bed and did as he was advised to do smiling, "sure thing Serena" she placed some cling film over his Tattoo and stood up taking off her gloves throwing them in the bin.

She walked over to the two new comers to the shop "What brings you two down here? I would never think of you both coming into a tattoo shop." Haruka didn't have a pleased look on her face as Michiru laughed slightly, "We was actually looking for you, Rei said that you was working down here today so we decided to come and stop by, she also said that everyone else would be coming around 6 so we thought we'd come early to surprise you, but why are you working in a tattoo shop Serena? and why do you have Tattoo's yourself?" she gently traced the design on Serena's neck.

"Ah that's a very long story Michiru which I can speak at a later date, as for the tattoo's I wanted them and my mother allowed me to get them." Haruka crossed her arms pouting "what's wrong with you Ruka?"

"I want one done! I just can't make up my mind one what one I want…" even at that Rubious behind the counter began laughing. Haruka shot him a look, "You shouldn't even be breathing right now so stop your laughing." She felt a hit on the back of her head. "Oi that's my cousin your threatening there, now if your struggling with a design why don't you take a look at that wall behind you and maybe I'll keep my self open for after 6 and do it for you."

With that the tall blonde haired went looking at the wall behind her, awe struck "you designed all of these?" Serena just nodded while stretching for her coffee, "thanks Emerald, I sure needed this, Yeah the I designed everyones scout planet with the animals they love. For you Haruka the tiger, Michiru the Dolphin, Trista horse and Hotaru fox. Although I do have a rather peculiar design for the sun, I have no idea while I designed it because as far as I'm aware there is no sailor sun."

She pulled out a drawing from her portfolio and there was the sun holding a Lion facing along a sort of pride land. "It's beautiful Serena they all are, you was able to capture them so well. I'm proud of you" Michiru hugged the girl smiling as Haruka burst out "I want my planet one done! I've decided you are going to do it Serena after this guy gets lost!"

Again Haruka was hit by Michiru this time causing everyone to laugh, "that guy is Serena's client who is paying her money for this now sit down and wait your turn. Or I'll tell Serena to dig that needle so hard into your skin you'll bleed for a month!" the brave Uranus scout paled and began apologising when Spike came back into the studio. Serena was ready to finish up the next half hour saying to him it would take one more session to finish, he was quite happy to be able to wait another month before having his piece done.

Once the half hour was over Spike paid Serena the money, a big £650! Saying it should hopefully cover the next session, she gave him the after care leaflet and he left as one happy customer.

"Alright Haruka give me 10 minutes to clean down and get set up and I'll be ready for your session, where you wanting it done?" "I'd like it on my left arm Kitten." Serena nodded as she began cleaning down her section, throwing the used needles in a yellow bucket and spraying the bed. When she was about ready for Haruka the rest of the scouts including Melissa walked into the studio.

"alright give me a quick Bio break and I'll be ready ok? You lot start the meeting without me because when I get back in I'll be locking the studio door so no one can interrupt us." The scouts nodded as they watched Serena walk out of the studio with the smoke in her mouth Haruka wanted to go rip it out of the girls mouth and burn them all but she was tied down by her partner.

Saying that she was getting this tattoo for free so not to piss Serena off, so with that they began speaking about the events that happened from Saturday all the way till the present day.

SM SM SM SM

Well I hope that gives you a slight insight of what Dariens doing and why Molly is so willing to do stuff for him!

Also it brings Melissa more into the story too! Lets see on how this one plays out!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was only 10 minutes later the blonde moon scout walked back through the doors of Gems Studio, Haruka was sat on bed in Serena's section, Michiru was sat next to her on Serena's chair, who was about to stand up but Serena shook her head, "It's cool girl, I've got a stool I can sit on, so what did I miss?"

Sapphire gave the girl a gentle smile, "Not much wolfie, just going over the events from last Saturday leading up to now so Haruka and Michiru was up to speed with it all" Serena nodded understanding as she finished cutting the stencil up and sprayed Haruka's arm, she carefully placed the piece of paper on the woman's muscular arm and then gently peeled it back. "Alright Ruka look in the mirror and tell me if it's placed ok, we can re-do if it's not to your liking."

The short haired blonde stood up looking in the mirror and gave a nod of approval, at that Serena filled up one of the small pots with black in and placing in a fresh needle into her gun. Testing out the power, "Alright dude, this is going to be so sick!" She took the glasses out of her shirt placing them on her face sitting down getting close to Haruka's arm, "What I want you to do is have your arm straight down, yes like that and try to keep still as well as relaxed, the more tense you are the more it's going to hurt."

Haruka laughed "a small prick isn't going to hurt me Moon face," Serena laughed and then remembered, "Emmy darling could you lock the door, Ruby baby level 4 sound barrier please and thank you" the two nodded and got to work on that.

"Sound barrier?" Asked Ami who held out her mini mercury computer, trying to get the power reading from what Rubius was doing, "But of course, Ren takes extra care when she knows the enemies could be listening in, Right that's the barrier up, so where do we go from here with this?"

Rei crossed her arms but placed one hand on her chin thinking, "WE know that what ever Darien and Molly have planned it's directly aimed at Serena as Molly had mentioned she is after the silver crystal, but why is the question? Molly was never part of the silver millennium so how is she able to do this now?"

"That's a very good question Rei, in fact I'm more curious as to why Molly slept with that bastard in the first place," Added Lita, she had been really pissed the moment she found out what had happened between the two, and that anger had just been stewing more and more each time anyone brought it up or when she saw Molly at school. The sounds of Serena's needle gun stopped as she placed it down rolling her shoulders "Miss. H came today and what she said to me has been making me think, Ever since I became a sailor scout and had my destiny planned out, I've been distant with her yeah we set her and Melvin up together but … Miss. H might be right, Molly might have started doing all this by Jealousy but something's gotten in the way halfway through it. Girls who fully remembers the past back on the moon?" each one of the girls looked to each other and slowly shook their heads.

"what are you getting at Ren?" Sapphire spoke coming up behind the girl giving her shoulders a gentle massage, which caused her to let out a slight moan, leaning into his hands, "If Darien was powerful enough to change our memories of the past then maybe.. he has Molly under some sort of Dark spell… I mean the other night when…. I held her by the throat i… I wasn't thinking straight and I almost killed her Evil or not"

She looked down at her hands, She felt Sapphire release her shoulders and then knelt down in front of her, "Serena, listen to me you can't blame yourself for that, You was angry which is understandable, she attacked a member of your family, your mother to be exact. What matters is the fact that Melissa stopped you from making the wrong choice"

Serena sighed taking her glasses off and rubbed her face slightly, "She was my best friend Sapphire of course I blame myself this should never have happened to begin with, if I had managed to share out my activites to fit Molly into my life" "The smurf is right Kitten, if anyone is to blame it's that snobby prince of earth, if Molly is under a dark spell then the power of the moon crystal should be able to heal her." The blonde princess sighed but was pulled into a hug by ''Smurf'' thanks to Haruka, rubbing her back gently "I'll do some spying on them hopefully to get some information, then we will go from there."

"No need Sapphire" Spoke Melissa she had been looking through the tattoo books Listening quietly into the conversation until she couldn't be quite any longer "I already have someone trailing them this is where I finally come into place, Specs…" an angry grunt came from Rubius, "Sorry red, but old habits are hard to die, Serena, it's about time you finally remembered me."

The blonde looked over to the girl who use to be her worst nightmare, Melissa knelt down to the ground and placed a hand on the girls forehead, hand glowing, but quickly died down as Serena began experiencing flash backs from the past 1000 years ago.

Her eye's began to tear up pulling away from Sapphire and tackled Melissa to the floor, "LISA!"

Everyone's mouths dropped open to the floor, where Melissa grinned, "About time bumble bee, you have no idea on how hard it was for the past week of seeing you again to hurt you with them names."

"Yeah, when you showed me them memories, you also unlocked the memories of 7 years ago, but thank you, I now remember you, guy's Melissa is going to be a lot more help to us than you think" Haruka raised her eye brow, "What do you mean?"

"Because I'm Serena's twin sister from the moon kingdom, Serena's still the heiress to the moon kingdom don't you worry as I have my own kingdom in the future to look after, but for now we still need to get rid of Prince Endymion, he was always a thorn in my side back in the past and he still now is trying to cause trouble here in the future."

"T…twin sister? You the heartless bitch 7 years ago is her twin sister? Blood related in the past? But not the future?"

Melissa sighed to Rubius "Actually no, were blood related in this time too Irene wont remember me because I've changed since I was a baby but when she gave birth to Serena I was born also but …. The family that had raised me …. We'll I'm not going to get into that as it's not important right now. Anyway ain't you in the middle of giving Haruka pain?"

Haruka paled a little, the needle had hurt when Serena was doing the tattoo, she then saw the smirk on the princess face, gulping "Oh yeah I better finish that before she bleeds to death" With that the princess of Uranus made a loud thump passing out. Everyone laughed as Serena shrugged, "I was finished with the outline anyway plus it's half a sleeve so Haruka could always come back another time" She began cleaning the tattoo and cling filmed it."

"So with that Meeting over, we will have another one on Sunday, hopefully I should have more information on Darien and molly by then." Melissa spoke unlocking the door.

SM SM SM SM SM SM SM

It was two hours after Serena and Melissa had left together on Serena's bike, they was currently sat in an old rustic American Diner, Melissa had a duffel bag at the side of her and had said she was treating Serena to dinner to make up for mistakes she had made in the past.

Serena was currently sipping a black coffee as they was waiting for their food to arrive at the table, "So … your just up and leaving the foster family of yours to come back home? Why?" Melissa sighed as she twirled the straw in her soda, closing her eye's slightly, "You need to understand Something sis, not all Foster family's are nice and kind like on the TV's, lets just say I'm leaving behind bad memories and now going into new ones."

Closing her eye's Serena tried to imagine Melissa's life in foster care, the family that raised her, her mind then wandered to Melissa's older foster brother, if the boy could almost kill a 10 year old when he was 12 then what could he do now to her baby sister. The grip on her coffee mug got slightly tighter and eye's hardened "I understand what you're saying, but what I don't understand is how you got into the foster care system in the first place?"

"kidnapped Sis, I only found this out last year when I over heard my foster parents talking, they had originally taken me as a hostage basically since ken was working in a high paid company at the time. They wanted the money, but then they realised if they raised me as their own then I could continue their work in theft and other illegal work." The younger twin looked to her sister, Serena's facial features had changed, from the bright girl to a serious woman. A woman who looked like she wanted revenge.

"Don't worry about it ok Sis? I'm coming home now so that's all that should matter," the coffee mug slammed on the counter, Serena reached forward holding her younger sisters hands, "that's what should matter but if I would have remembered our past a lot sooner I could have saved you a lot sooner, I'm meant to be sailor moon and I can't even save you"

Melissa sighed shaking her head, "You have saved me, listen Serena we shouldn't be focusing on my past at the moment it's you we should be focusing on in any case you do have a ps4 at home I hope?" this made the blonde laugh "Of course why?"

"Because I'm stealing it for a while, got a few games I'd like to break in" that made the blonde laugh even more.

Food came and they paid for their meals a little while later heading out to the Tsukino house.

SM SM SM SM SM

A short chapter I know but I hope you all like it, more action will be on it's way in further chapters, :-P

For now Curedream90 over and out!


End file.
